Peter Pan Story
by HalfMoon-Smile
Summary: Peter Pan fic? No, no, no! You've got the wrong idea! hahahaha, Why must Peter Pan? Well, feel free to find out an don't forget...REVIEW please!
1. Chapter 1

Peter Pan Story

**Peter Pan Story**

* * *

_Writer's note_: Haaaah, I'm getting bore in writing lately 'cause my study. I don't have much time to do this hobby and I can't continue my previous works (which are still SO many!). I've lost so many ideas in the way and I have known how to find any interesting idea for previous work yet…Maybe it's just my bad to do one thing but do the other thing in the next day.

I just want to say sorry for all the readers because my irresponsibility and I try to work on my many stuffs so I can finish all my fics and my study. So this is a new fic for refreshing and for my long absence.

_Ganbatte_ for anyone that feel the same way as me!

A/N: Why am I blabbering so much in English, yet I'm very sucks at it?

* * *

**No One Taught Him to Fly**

* * *

**.1.**

Di tengah malam bersalju di tengah kota yang hiruk pikuk, di sebuah rumah besar, di salah satu deretan kamar-kamar di sepanjang lorong yang saling berhadapan, di dekat jendela besarnya yang menangkap vista keajaiban malam anak itu menerawang di sana.

Dia adalah anak lelaki.

Profilnya halus dan tipis, sepertinya tulang-tulangnya tidak mampu menyangganya duduk dengan benar sehingga dia sangat membungkuk di usia mudanya. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti orang Amerika kebanyakan, tapi dikurangi bintik-bintik sehingga warnanya hampir seperti salju.

Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan, potongan bagian depannya yang asimetris lebat menutupi dahi hingga hampir menyentuh mata bulat besarnya.

Dia sudah ada cukup lama di rumah ini untuk melihat beberapa anak datang dan menyadari mereka tidak memiliki tempat untuk kembali ataupun 'diserahkan' karena semacam keunikan yang dimiliki masing-masing mereka.

Dia adalah anak lelaki yang masih memiliki beberapa gigi susunya.

Dia adalah anak lelaki yang mengenal semua perawat yang tinggal di sana…

Kecuali namanya sendiri.


	2. Chapter 2

**.2.**

"_Mengerikan."_

"_Aku tidak mengharapkan anak seperti ini."_

"_Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

"_Kita ke pinggir kota, bisa kita letakan di mana saja, tinggalkan di sana...Jangan lupa bungkus rapat dia supaya tangisnya tidak terdengar."_

"_Itu akan membunuhnya!"_

"_Kau pikir aku peduli? Apa kau mau merawat anak seperti ini?"_

"_Turuti kata-kataku, kita harus cepat."_

* * *

"Mengerti?"

Anak laki-laki tanpa nama itu diam saja ketika seorang mengajaknya bicara. Perawat di dekatnya benar-benar putus asa menghadapinya dan tidak punya jalan lain untuk memancingnya merespon.

"Coklat..."

"Apa?" kening si perawat berkedut.

Anak laki-laki itu tahu, setiap perawat pasti membawa manisan di kantungnya. Anak-anak yang pintar dan menyenangkan akan mendapatkannya sebagai hadiah. Dengan gesit, rangka-rangka berbuku yang menempel di ujung lengan terjauh dari bahunya merampas beberapa bungkus manisan dari kantung perawat.

Perawat itu menjerit ketika dia melakukannya.

"Anak nakal!" pekiknya seraya memukul lengan anak itu. Plastik kasar bergesekan menimbulkan bunyi dan sunyi kembali setelah mendarat di lantai. Perawat dan anak itu berlomba memunguti.

Anak itu mendapatkan satu bungkus.

"Kembalikan itu," pinta si perawat dengan wajah tegang.

Anak itu memeluk erat-erat bungkus coklatnya dengan postur melengkung yang aneh. Dia menggeleng.

Perawat itu menghela nafas, mencoba lebih mengendalikan dirinya, mencoba jalan lain untuk membujuk. Dia memelankan suaranya, "Anak baik, anak baik tidak akan mencuri. Kembalikan pada Suster Ann, ya?"

Merasa berada di atas angin karena anak itu tidak bereaksi, Suster Ann merangkak mendekat. Menjulurkan tangannya pelan-pelan, "Ya, anak baik. Iya begitu...Kembalikan pada Suster Ann, ya? Kalau kau menurut, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk memberikanmu coklat yang lebih lezat."

Tanpa diduga, anak itu menerjang, menggigit.

Suster Ann menjerit, mengibaskan tangannya, meskipun dengan tenaga wanita, karena ringannya anak laki-laki itu, dia terlempar ke dekat ranjangnya. Kepalanya membentur papan penunjang kasur.

Tidak berteriak sakit, maupun mengusap kepalanya barang sesaat, anak lelaki itu buru-buru memasukkan bungkus coklatnya ke dalam bajunya lewat lubang baju untuk lehernya. Meringkuk lagi dengan posisi menyerupai huruf 'C'.

Wajah Suster Ann memerah padam, menahan tangis dan marah. Marah karena dia tidak bisa memukul sembarangan meskipun sangat kesal, menahan tangis karena rasa sebal dan putus asa terhadap anak aneh di hadapannya yang sekarang meringkuk sambil menggigiti kukunya.

"Aku akan lapor pada kepala! Biar kau dapat hukuman darinya! Dasar anak setan!" meskipun menahan keinginan memukul, tapi tampaknya Suster Ann tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengutuk.

Setelah itu Suster Ann berlari meninggalkan kamar, seolah jijik dengan mahluk yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Anak tanpa nama itu mengeluarkan bungkus coklat dari bajunya, membuka bungkusnya, menelannya bulat-bulat.

* * *

_A/N: Well, how 'bout these two chapters? Hahaha, guess, you must guess who this unnamed boy! It's easy, isn't it? The clue is, he is NOT Peter Pan. Peter Pan just a header and an analogy to the story. I planned to make trilogy…Hopefully it works. _

_Review, please! _


	3. Chapter 3

**.3.**

_Anak itu rupawan._

_Memiliki semua gigi susunya._

_Tawanya bisa membawa matahari terbit di ufuk Timur._

_Pikirannya penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan dia bisa terbang._

Di mana nilai sebuah analogi? Esensi, pemahaman yang paling mendalam dari sebuah pengandaian.

Tapi dia merasa dirinya adalah _Peter Pan_ setelah membaca buku bergambar milik anak lain yang dicurinya...Sebenarnya bukan dicuri, tapi ditinggalkan begitu saja di lantai lorong. Dengan asumsi ditinggalkan berarti sudah tidak diinginkan, maka dia mengambil buku itu, membacanya dengan gestur 'C' di atas ranjang sambil memakan berbagai macam permen dan coklat butiran.

Dia melihat dirinya di cermin.

Dia tidak rupawan. Matanya besar dengan bola mata yang tidak proporsional. Tapi dia masih memiliki gigi susu, itu yang dia lihat ketika dia menyengir kepada bayangan dirinya yang terlihat seperti seringai menyeramkan. Rambutnya tidak merah menyala, tapi hitam pekat seperti kopi kental.

Pikirannya tidak penuh dengan kebahagiaan maupun kesedihan. Dia begitu kosong. Tawanya pun, dia yakin, tidak akan membawa matahari bergeser seincipun dari tempatnya berada.

Apalagi terbang. Terbang secara fisikal memang tidak, tapi setidaknya pikirannya sering terbang ke mana-mana, terutama kepada coklat, permen, gulali, dan segala jenis manisan yang pernah dikenal dan dimasukan ke dalam mulutnya.

Namun, dia berpikir lagi kenapa _Peter Pan _ ada di _Never Land­ _-tidak pernah mendarat-? Kenapa anak laki-laki yang masih kecil berada di hutan belantara dan berperang dengan bajak laut?

Ini adalah esensinya, yang membuatnya semakin yakin dia adalah _Peter Pan_:

_Meskipun _Peter Pan_ terbang, dia tidak akan pernah mendarat kembali di rumahnya...seperti diri_nya

Dia berguling di ranjangnya, kedua tangan menopang kepalanya, untuk pertama kalinya berada dalam gestur paling manusiawi yang pernah dilakukannya. Menerawang ke langkit-langit kamarnya.

_Siapa yang bisa mengajariku terbang?_

**--HF-Smile--**

Usia sekolahnya sudah tiba, tapi belum ada seorang pun yang datang kepadanya dan berkata, "Ayo ikut ke rumahku. Mulai hari ini, aku akan memberikanmu permen sampai kau sendiri akan meragukan kalau kau pernah menyukainya.", padahal 'teman'nya sudah banyak yang keluar, berganti dengan anak yang baru yang kira-kira seusianya sekarang. Anak bayi cenderung lebih disukai, persentase diadopsinya lebih besar, sementara anak yang sudah berusia sepuluh tahun ke atas sedikit sulit menemukan kecocokan dengan orang baru.

Meskipun begitu, hal itu tetap mungkin terjadi. Maksudnya soal adopsi anak yang sudah berusia sepuluh tahun.

Karena itulah akhirnya anak laki-laki tanpa nama itu dipanggil ke kantor suster kepala.

Punggungnya membungkuk saat berjalan, seperti postur orang utan. Semua orang sudah cukup terbiasa dengan keanehan dan kesuraman yang dipancarkan dirinya, sehingga tidak ada yang mau repot-repot berhenti dan bersedekap ketika berpapasan dengannya. Namun anak-anak baru tetap saja menjerit-jerit pada suster dengan jarak terdekat dengan mereka dan mengatakan mereka baru saja melihat hantu.

Anak itu menggaruk kakinya dengan kaki yang lain sebelum mengetuk pintu ruangan suster kepala.

"Masuklah."

Anak itu mengintip sedikit sebelum melangkah masuk dengan canggung.

'Kerut di wajah suster kepala sudah bertambah. Tiga garis di keningnya, satu di bawah matanya, dua di samping matanya, dan satu lagi di sekitar bibirnya,' pengamatan anak laki-laki itu tidak mungkin salah. Entah mengapa memang dia bisa melihat jelas semuanya seperti melihat volume transparan.

"Kau tidak menyapaku, Eniq?"

Oh...Dia bukan tidak punya nama dalam arti harafiah. Dia memiliki nama panggilan. Tapi nama itu bukan berasal dari orang tua kandungnya.

'Tapi dia sudah sangat baik padaku', imbuhan terakhir dalam pikirannya membuatnya buru-buru membungkuk-lebih membungkukan lagi-badannya sambil menyapa dengan suara yang halus, "Selamat siang, Suster Hilda."

Suster Hilda tersenyum simpul, menambah dalam ceruk-ceruk di wajahnya. Walau begitu, dia masih terlihat lembut, "Duduklah, Eniq."

Anak itu duduk di seberang Suster Hilda dengan gestur 'C'. Itu hanya awalnya, karena setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Suster Hilda, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurunkan kakinya.

Kakinya gemetar ketika telapaknya menyentuh karpet berbulu. Saraf di kakinya sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehalusan permukaan sofa atau seprai ranjang atau lantai tegel sehingga sensasi baru timbul ketika bersentuhan dengan media bertekstur kasar seperti karpet.

Suster Hilda menyodorkan sepucuk kertas formal dengan deretan tulisan ketikan dari kiri ke kanan.

Enig hanya perlu melihat kop kertas itu, dan dia pun langsung mendelik ke arah Suster Hilda, "Ini..."

Suster Hilda tersenyum simpul, "Katakan, Eniq, apa kau senang belajar?"

**--HF-Smile--**

_Eniq_ ( Dutch ) Unique.


	4. Chapter 4

**.4.**

Semburat warna matahari pagi ini aneh sekali, membentuk garis-garis horizontal warna-warni dari biru muda hingga oranye cerah, seperti keanehan yang muncul di sekolah.

Aneh ketika melihat teman sekelas barumu adalah seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut acak-acakan dan posisi berdirinya tidak pernah tegap, sepeti dibebani sesuatu yang kasat mata. Apalagi lingkaran hitam gelap di bawah matanya, dia seolah selalu hidup dengan membelalakan matanya.

"Namanya Eniq. Mulai hari ini dia menjadi teman baru kalian," sang guru sedikit mengernyit ketika dia sendiri berhadapan dengan murid barunya, "Eniq, kau boleh menempati tempat kosong di tengah."

Semua mata tertuju padanya ketika dia melewati jalan di antara dua baris kursi dan meja. Dia seolah masuk ke ruang eksekusi.

Dia duduk di kursinya, dua orang di sisi kiri kanannya menggeser tempat duduknya dengan segera ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang. Bahkan orang di depannya tidak bisa duduk tenang, terus menggeliat dan menoleh pelan ke belakang.

Hari di sekolah sepertinya tidak akan menyenangkan.

**--HF-Smile--**

Fenomena seorang Eniq akhirnya telah menjadi bagian dari sekolah, meskipun dia sering menjadi sasaran kejahilan beberapa kelompok anak nakal dan tidak pernah ada yang mau repot-repot membelanya, selain menatap kasihan atau menertawakannya.

Anak laki-laki itu sendiri tidak terlalu memikirkan dirinya ketika dia dipermainkan, sehingga orang-orang itu bosan sendiri akhirnya.

Salah satu olokan yang menjadi makanan sehari-harinya:

"Kau tahu kenapa dia diberi nama Eniq?"

"Bukankah itu artinya 'unik'?"

"Ya, dia sangat aneh, seperti barang antik. Pantas saja berakhir di panti asuhan."

Tawa lalu menggelegar di mana-mana.

Meskipun anak itu tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, tapi tanpa disadarinya berpengaruh pada akademiknya. Dia menjadi sedikit lambat berpikir dan tidak terlalu suka mengerjakan tugas rumah. Karena ketika dia tidak mengerjakan tugas rumahnya, dia akan diusir keluar, itu artinya mendapat sedikit waktu untuk hidup dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa intervensi dari orang-orang yang tidak bisa menerima cara hidupnya.

Meskipun itu berarti gurunya mengira dia 'terbelakang' dan 'pemalas'.

_Kalau aku adalah _Peter Pan,_ aku mau sekutu seperti _The Lost Boy_ itu…Di mana aku bisa menemukan orang-orang seperti mereka?_ Enig memiringkan kepalanya sementara berpikir demikian. _Kapan aku bisa menemukannya?_

Suatu perasaan berat menyesakan dadanya. Kenapa dia bisa merasa seperti itu? Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, apa namanya dan kenapa bisa terjadi. Dia hanya mengerti dia akan merasa demikian saat tidak ada seorang pun yang berada cukup dekat dengannya untuk mendengar kata-kata dari dalam hatinya...Yang tidak pernah ada semenjak dia bisa mengucapkan rangkaian huruf-huruf menjadi kata dan susunan huruf menjadi kalimat dengan benar.

**--HF-Smile--**

Tempat ternyaman di sekolah adalah perpustakaan, karena siapa yang mau mendatangi tempat itu sementara mereka bisa berlarian di lorong dan membenturkan bola ke mana-mana di lapangan?

Karena itu Eniq bisa menghabiskan seluruh waktu istirahatnya di sana tanpa makan. Semakin terasa nyaman lagi karena dia bisa membawa manisan kesukaannya di dalam sakunya tanpa ketahuan pengawas perpustakaan dan memakannya diam-diam sambil membaca tumpukan buku tidak normal yang telah disusunnya seperti menyusun balok-balok domino.

Kenyamanannya mendapat interupsi dari seseorang yang duduk di meja di seberangnya. Karena orang itu terus bergerak-gerak, menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustasi, diam mematung menatap buku catatan di hadapannya, lalu menggaruk kembali kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang lebih suram.

Dia tidak ingin membantu tapi bila dia tidak membantu, sepertinya orang itu akan terus mencuri perhatiannya.

Eniq menutup bukunya dan menelan sisa permen di dalam mulutnya. Dia menghampiri perempuan itu, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Anak perempuan itu terkejut, hampir melompat dari kursinya ketika yang dilihatnya ternyata adalah anak aneh dalam kelasnya.

Eniq juga mengenalinya sebagai 'teman' sekelasnya. _Elize._

"Eh...Itu...Ini...," anak itu membereskan bukunya dengan panik, walaupun dia sedang menyunggingkan senyum. Eniq mau tidak mau takjub dengan kerja otak yang bisa mengontrol berbagai ekspresi dan gestur meskipun begitu berlawanan.

"Permisi," anak itu memeluk bukunya erat-erat dan menunduk dalam saat berusaha menghindari tatapan Eniq.

"Tunggu," anak itu terpaku di tempatnya.

"Itu tugas untuk pelajaran setelah istirahat kan? Aku bisa membantu."

**--HF-Smile--**

Lagi-lagi Eniq diusir. Dia sudah mendapat peringatan keras dari guru dan mendapat ancaman tinggal kelas. Tanpa keberatan ataupun ekspresi berat hati, bahkan terkesan dia berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya, dia melangkah keluar.

Elize menopang dagunya. Padahal anak yang diusir itu yang membantunya, tapi dia sendiri tidak mengerjakan tugasnya.

Beberapa anak berbisik-bisik dan menertawakannya, tapi untuk pertama kalinya olokan itu mengiritasi Elize meskipun dulu dia pernah berpikir olokan itu sah saja untuk seorang yang sangat 'unik'.

**--HF-Smile--**


	5. Chapter 5

**.5.**

Elize yang dulu tidak akan seperti ini. Tidak akan menyapa orang yang dijauhi semua orang.

Tapi Eniq menarik perhatiannya lebih dari sebelumnya. Sehingga ketika anak laki-laki itu ada di hadapannya, dia berjuang keras tidak memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya dan berjalan menuju Eniq, _dia berjuang keras_.

Lalu ia mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk sekali-kali tidak mengingkari kata hatinya.

Eniq sendiri di bawah pohon rimbun di taman belakang sekolah. Kelinci-kelinci peliharaan sekolah melompat-lompat di atas tubuhnya, mencari sisa-sisa remah wortel.

Elize juga sendiri.

Sungguh tidak ada lagi kesempatan yang lebih baik dari ini.

Tidur siang anak laki-laki itu terusik dengan hilangnya intensitas matahari yang menyoroti wajahnya lewat kisi-kisi dedaunan.

"Tidur pulas?" wajah tersenyum Elize menyambutnya.

Eniq mengusap-usap matanya seraya bangkit ke posisi duduk, "Apa sudah waktunya masuk?" Kelinci-kelinci di atas tubuhnya melompat kaget, bersembunyi dengan cepat ke balik semak-semak. Hidungnya mengendus-endus marah merasa terganggu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kebetulan melihatmu...Boleh bergabung?" untunglah tidak ada siapapun di sekitar mereka, lebih mudah bagi Elize untuk membangun suasana percakapan yang menyenangkan.

Eniq hanya menatap bingung sebagai balasan, sementara Elize tanpa menunggu jawaban langsung menempatkan dirinya di samping Eniq.

"Kelinci-kelinci ini sudah menjadi sekutumu?" perbincangan ringan selalu tepat untuk menjadi awal.

"Tidak. Hanya memberi mereka makan," Eniq mengambil sesuatu dari balik punggungnya seperti main sulap, "masih ada sisa wortel."

Eniq tidak berusaha memanggil kembali kelinci-kelinci gemuk itu. Dia meletakan beberapa bongkah oranye asimetris tersebar agak jauh dari sekitar kakinya.

"Sebenarnya aku mau berterima kasih," ucap Elize, "karena kau membantuku mengerjakan tugas."

"Bukan masalah," Eniq memain-mainkan satu bongkah wortel dengan ujung ibu jari kakinya, menggulingkannya kesana-kemari. Seekor kelinci mulai menampakan ujung hidungnya yang selalu bergerak-gerak.

"Yang aku bingung, kenapa kau tidak mengerjakannya. Padahal kau bisa melakukannya walaupun soalnya, menurutku, sulit." Elize terus memancing, berusaha mendapatkan jawaban dari apa yang ingin diketahuinya sejak lama.

"Oh," mata bulat Eniq berputar, seperti memikirkan jawaban. "Karena aku hidup di _Never Land._"

Terbukti jawaban itu membuat kening Elize berkedut bingung. Meskipun anak seusianya masih terlalu dini mengenal kata 'autis', tapi tentu saja perasaan 'berbeda' itu tetap muncul. "Maksudmu?"

"Karena hanya aku saja yang berbeda."

"Maksudmu kau dari panti asuhan?"

"Itu salah satunya," Eniq tidak membenarkan maupun menyalahkan. Seekor kelinci pemberani yang sedari tadi sudah mengendus bau makanan, melesat dengan tekad ke dekat kaki Eniq dan mulai menggerogoti bongkahan wortel terbesar.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," Elize bergumam, lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai akhirnya bel berbunyi.

**--HF-Smile--**

Matahari telah melewati batas kepala manusia. Awan gemuk bergulung malas, menolak bergerak meskipun angin membujuknya dengan tiupan lembut. Langit diselimuti kabut tipis yang mulai berdifusi memenuhi kota setelah temperatur bergerak turun.

Namun peristiwa besar terjadi di sekolah.

"Hilang! Kue keringku hilang!" pekik seorang anak perempuan kepanikan.

"Sudah periksa di tas atau lacimu?"

"Aku yakin menaruhnya di meja sebelum istirahat! Siapa yang mengambilnya?" berpasang-pasang mata yang berkerumun di meja korban itu mengelilingi penjuru kelas, menatapi semua yang ada di sana dengan pandangan curiga.

"Eniq! Pasti Eniq yang mengambilnya!" pekik seorang anak laki-laki, "Dia yang masih berada di kelas ketika kalian meletakan kuenya di meja."

Tertuduh itu cuma melongo, secara instan mengalihkan pandangan kepada korban seraya membela diri, "Aku tidak mengambilnya."

"Orang yang paling suka makan makanan manis secara tidak normal _kan_ cuma kau," beberapa anak maju, salah seorang di antaranya menuding.

Semua ini nampak sudah direncanakan bagi Eniq. _Tapi untuk apa?_ "Aku tidak mengambilnya," ulangnya kedua kali.

"Bagaimana kalau mejamu diperiksa? Kalau kau tidak mengambilnya, kau pasti tidak akan keberatan," ucap anak terdepan. Anak perempuan yang kehilangan kuenya menatap Eniq dengan sorot mengawasi, meyakinkan dia tidak melakukan gerakan mencurigakan apapun.

Memang sedikit sulit menentukan gerakan mencurigakan Eniq, karena anak itu memang sudah berlaku mencurigakan. Tapi anak perempuan itu tetap bersikap obyektif.

"Aku tidak mengambilnya," Eniq mengulang ketiga kali, menambahkan, "Silakan." Dia memundurkan kursinya sedikit untuk memberikan celah seseorang masuk ke antara meja dan kursi yang didudukinya. Setelah itu kakinya sudah terlipat kembali ke depan dadanya.

Nafas seolah tertahan di sana. Ekspresi terkesiap di wajah semua saksi, nyaris menangis di wajah korban, dan tidak ada ekspresi dari tertuduh yang sekarang menjadi pelaku.

"It-Itu plastik pembungkus kueku...," korban tergagap, "Eniq! Kau _benar_ mengambilnya!"

Elize, sedari tadi sebagai pengamat, tidak tahan untuk tidak angkat bicara. Anak perempuan itu menyentak bangkit dari kursinya, "Dari tadi Eniq ada di taman belakang sekolah! Tidak mungkin memakan kuemu!"

"Buktinya plastiknya ada di mejanya!" korban menjerit histeris, menunjuk hidung Eniq. Emosi perempuan memang sulit dimengerti, setelah dia marah, lalu menangis meraung-raung, "Kembalikan kueku!"

"Kalau soal plastik _kan_-," sanggahan Elize terputus dengan masuknya guru mereka. Mendengar jeritan-jeritan peperangan dan perpecahan di kelasnya, guru itu segera berlari hingga nafasnya agak tersengal ketika muncul di mulut pintu.

Dia segera menghampiri anak yang menangis, memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkan. "Ada apa ini?"

"Eniq mengambil kue milik Reina, _Sensei_, tanpa sepengetahuannya," seseorang dengan cepat melapor. Eniq semakin merasa ini permainan, sehingga dia tidak tahu harus berekspresi senang karena mengetahui kenyataan ini atau malah sedih karena dituduh.

"Bukan Eniq!" Elize berseru marah seraya menyenggol Eniq supaya juga membela dirinya, bukan diam saja seperti orang bodoh.

"Ya, _Sensei_. Aku yang melakukannya."

Elize melotot tidak percaya. Tadi dia sampai tiga kali menyangkal dirinya bersalah. Saat dia membelanya, sekarang anak ini malah mengakuinya. _Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya?_

Wajah guru mereka berubah tegang dan pucat. Tapi dia tetap menekan suaranya serendah mungkin hingga malah seperti mendesis, "Semua tetap tenang, kembali ke kursi masing-masing."

Anak-anak itu menurut dengan cepat karena bisa membaca situasi yang sedang memanas.

"Eniq, aku akan memberikan hukuman untukmu. Sepulang sekolah, kau mengerjakan semua tugas piket, mengerti?" _Sensei_ tidak seperti sedang tawar-menawar hukuman, tapi pertanyaannya adalah deklarasi yang tidak terbantahkan. 'Mengerti' di belakang hanya melitoteskan sebuah retoris.

Eniq tanpa membantah sedikitpun mengangguk pelan, "Ya, _Sensei._"

**--HF-Smile--**

Perasaan kesal Elize tidak terbendung melihat Eniq benar-benar mengerjakan semua tugas piket sepulang sekolah.

Anak perempuan itu menghampiri Eniq dengan langkah-langkah lebar. "HENTIKAN!" dia berseru jengkel, mengambil sepasang pembersih kapur di tangan Eniq. Sisa-sisa debu yang masih beterbangan menempel di pipi Eniq, membuat wajahnya memberengut, tidak lama kemudian membersit.

Kedua tangan Elize ada di pinggang, siap-siap memuntahkan semua kemarahannya, "Kau sudah tidak waras ya? Kenapa kau mengiyakan semudah itu? Kau ingin terus ditindas, begitu?"

Elize tidak mengerti bagaimana dia harus bereaksi setelah berteriak-teriak kehabisan nafas dan tersengal-sengal, hanya dihargai sebuah senyuman ganjil Eniq.

"Kau mau ikut permainanku?"

"Apa!? Jangan bercanda!"

"Mari kita beraliansi mencari harta karun _Hook_."

_Anak ini pasti sudah gila._

**--HF-Smile--**


	6. Chapter 6

**.6.**

Bagi dirinya, hidup hampir seperti perjudian, penuh pertaruhan. Seperti meja _roulette_ berputar, menjatuhkan bola pada nomor yang menentukan nasib.

Permainan berbahaya ini hanyalah pemuas idealisme kekanak-kanakannya yang tidak pernah terpuaskan. Tapi sikap itu belum ada padanya.

Saat ini dia hanyalah sebentuk bola yang berputar mengikuti putaran meja _roulette_, menunggu takdir menuntunnya pada bab berikut hidupnya. Menunggu goncangan pada sistem untuk membuatnya keluar dari relnya dan menentukan sendiri ke mana dia akan menuju.

Goncangan itu tidak ada, tapi getaran-getaran kecil tanpa disadarinya sudah mulai menyeruak.

**--HF-Smile--**

Bola mata Hezel Elize berputar meskipun guru ada di depan kelas sedang menjelaskan matematika aljabar.

Hari sudah berganti dari kemarin, ketika Eniq menawarinya berasosiasi.

"_Kalau aku membersihkan ruang ini sendiri, jadi banyak jejak amatir yang terlihat."_ Pada saat mengatakan itu Eniq memperlihatkan remah-remah biskuit yang sudah dikumpulkannya di dalam kantong transparan. Pada saat itulah Elize baru mengerti arti asosiasi harta karun _Hook _yang dimaksud adalah mencari bukti.

'_Ternyata dia memang punya pikiran yang panjang,'_ Elize malu mengakui, padahal dia menganggap dirinya sudah cukup dewasa dan berpikir matang lebih daripada teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi ternyata setengah prilakunya masih dikuasai oleh emosi. Kata _detektif_ terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. _Kedengarannya memang asyik_.

"Elize, jangan terus senyum-senyum di sana. Kerjakan soal di depan!" gurunya sedaritadi jengkel memperhatikan wajah sumringah Elize yang tidak mungkin luput dari mata tajamnya.

Asyik pun harus menunggu.

**--HF-Smile--**

Kedua bocah itu membuka kantor detektif gerilya di taman belakang sekolah, di bawah pohon rindang, berprajurit mahluk-mahluk bertelinga panjang yang hanya perduli mengisi perut daripada jendral mereka yang terancam pencemaran nama baik di usia muda.

Buka hanya pada jam istirahat dan tidak menerima klien.

"Apa lagi yang sudah kau temukan, Eniq?" Elize bertanya semangat sekaligus penasaran.

"Aku menemukan tali pengikat kantung pembungkus dan surat pendek di tempat sampah," Eniq mengeluarkan pita berwarna merah muda dan kertas kumal, meletakannya di atas rumput.

"Tempat sampah?" Elize mengurungkan niatnya, mengamati kedua benda itu dengan enggan.

Senyum Eniq seperti orang yang menahan sakit perut, "Hanya talinya. Suratnya kuambil dari kantong celana Greg saat ganti pakaian olahraga."

Elize menyambar surat itu dengan cepat seraya mengomel pelan, "Tidak lucu!" Dia meluruskan garis-garis tidak keruan pada kertas itu supaya tidak sobek. Jelas sekali orang, siapapun pemiliknya, cepat-cepat menjejalkannya ke dalam kantung celananya dengan maksud siapapun tidak akan mengetahuinya selain dirinya, _mungkin_.

Di kertas itu tertulis: _Mari makan siang bersama._

"Bagaimana kau tahu ada kertas seperti ini di dalam saku Greg?"

"Intuisi," anak laki-laki itu kembali menjadi sosok yang misterius, "tentu setelah mendengar selentingan di sana-sini."

Elize tercenung sejenak. Memikirkan berbagai cerita yang ia dengar belakangan ini, terutama yang berhubungan dengan Reina. Ekspresinya berubah saat sebuah kesadaran baru menyentaknya.

"Jadi kau sudah menyadari kenapa _Hook_ selalu gemetar ketakutan ketika mendengar suara ayam jantan berkokok, _Wendy_?"

**--HF-Smile--**

Bel pulang telah berdering lama. Anak-anak bergerombol keluar dari gerbang dengan wajah-wajah ceria, berbeda dengan saat berada di dalam kelas, seolah mereka baru saja mendapat hadiah Natal di luar musimnya.

Kecuali seseorang.

Masih sibuk mengobrak-abrik ruang ganti.

Eniq sudah menunggunya, menunggu orang ini, dan orang ini datang sesuai harapannya. Ini juga menjadi pertanda baginya untuk muncul untuk mendramatis suasana.

"Mencari sesuatu, Greg?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangan, wajahnya pucat. "Eniq."

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" intensitas tatapan Eniq tidak menyenangkan bagi Greg meskipun wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Mata besar Eniq seolah bisa menembus pikirannya.

"Tidak, tidak," Greg nenggeleng cepat-cepat, "aku kira aku kehilangan baju olah ragaku, tapi setelah kuingat, ternyata ada di kelas."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Eniq mengangguk-angguk penuh pengertian, meskipun pikirannya tetap tidak terduga. Greg berdiri berhadapan dengan Eniq, tampak tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk segera pergi, "Kau tidak mau pulang?"

Sudut bibir Eniq sedikit bergerak naik, "Tentu saja mau."

**--HF-Smile--**

Elize tahu, bila menurut istilah Eniq, mereka akan segera menemukan _Hook_ di tempat persembunyiannya, alias pelaku. Tinggal satu langkah lagi, mereka akan tiba di sana dengan keyakinan akan menemukan orang yang sama seperti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka.

Dia adalah Greg. Pasti.

Elize sudah dengar kabar Reina menyukai seseorang dari kelas mereka. Eniq menemukan surat itu di dalam saku anak itu. Kalau bukan kejahilan, mungkin anak itu malu mendapat kue dari anak peremuan. Karena takut dicemooh teman-temannya sekaligus tidak sanggup menolak, dia membuat skenario.

Rasanya terlalu picik untuk anak berusia dua belas tahun, tapi sepertinya memang begitu yang terjadi.

Tapi baik Eniq maupun Elize belum punya cukup bukti untuk menuding bersalah anak itu.

Setidaknya itu pemikiran Elize, karena Eniq nampak memiliki pemikiran sendiri.

"Anak yang waktu itu memeriksa mejaku, siapa namanya?" tanya Eniq tiba-tiba.

"Luke," Elize memandang Eniq dengan bingung, "Kenapa dengan dia?"

"Luke dan Greg, mereka teman?"

"Mereka memang selalu bersama. Tapi sebagai anak lelaki, Luke memang lebih aktif daripada Greg," terang Elize, lalu bertanya lagi, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja," jawab Eniq pendek. Elize tidak bisa bertanya lagi.

**--HF-Smile--**

_Di tempat lain, di tangga darurat yang sepi..._

"Kenapa memanggilku kemari?"

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Anak yang baru datang terperanjat, dan dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya sama sekali ketika melihat apa yang dicarinya ternyata ada di tangan orang itu.

"Aku belum puas dengan hukuman Eniq kemarin. Aku masih ada skenario lain untuk mengerjainya. Kau harus membantuku, bila tidak," orang itu menyeringai licik, "mau tidak mau aku membocorkan rahasiamu."

Dengan suara terpendam, lawan bicaranya berusaha tenang, "Sampai kapan kau mau mengerjainya?"

Orang itu memutar bolanya, kemudian menjawab seakan dia baru menemukan ide paling cemerlang, "Sampai dia keluar."

**--HF-Smile--**


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear readers,_

Tadinya saya tidak berniat memasukan unsur _love story_, apalagi _puff_ di fic ini. Tapi _hidup itu memang kosong tanpa cinta_ (alah, istilah dari mana pula itu?), jadi saya berpikir untuk memasukkan sedikit-sedikit unsur itu. Tapi kembali lagi ke para pembaca:

_Apa menurut Anda-Anda, selipan-selipan puff itu perlu??_

Saya dengan setia menunggu jawaban dan komentar pembaca dari review. _Hontouni arigatou!_

P.S: saya tidak mengerti kapan cerita ini jadi bergenre detektif. ., tapi menurut saya penting juga _sih_ untuk menceritakan ketajaman intuisi dan analis L semenjak awal, kasusnya mulai dari pencurian biskuit (aneh banget, tapi tidak terpikir lagi apa yang bisa dicuri anak usia dua belas tahun). Masih belum bisa cerita banyak, karena saya juga masih memikirkan alur ceritanya. Tapi rasanya garis besarnya akan seperti itu. _Hopefully you enjoyed it!_

* * *

**.7.**

"Jadi, kita memerlukan bendahara untuk festival yang akan datang," sang guru mengakhiri pengumuman dengan kalimat kesimpulan di suatu pagi musim dingin yang belum beranjak. "Apa kita punya calon untuk itu?"

Diskusi tidak terorganisir langsung mendesak udara dingin dalam kelas menjadi sedikit memanas.

Beberapa nama keluar sebagai calon, termasuk Elize dan Eniq.

Elize memang sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan kegiatan terstruktur seperti ini, dia sendiri cukup populer di angkatannya karena sistem kerjanya yang luar biasa di luar akal anak seusianya dan tergolong murid berprestasi di atas rata-rata, _tapi Eniq?_

"Kalian tulis salah satu nama yang menurut kalian paling cocok untuk menjabat posisi ini. Lalu kita akan hitung bersama-sama." penjelasan itu sudah menjadi perintah bagi anak-anak untuk mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan mengguratkan garis-garis tajam pembentuk sebuah nama di sana.

Tidak sampai semenit kemudian, kertas-kertas terlipat diestafet sampai ke meja yang paling depan. Anak di tempat itu membantu gurunya membuka dan membacakan nama, sementara guru mereka menggoreskan satu garis di samping nama tiap calon sesuai jumlah nama itu disebut.

Eniq menggigit kukunya ketika gurunya berbalik untuk mensahkan perhitungan, meskipun dengan mata kepala sendiri, tiap anak di sana sudah tahu siapa bendahara mereka.

"Hasilnya memang tidak biasa, tapi kita semua mengharapkan bantuanmu, Eniq," sang guru sudah meresmikan status baru Eniq sebagai bendahara di kelasnya.

**--HF-Smile--**

"Masalah kue itu belum selesai, sudah ada kerjaan baru lagi rupanya," Elize menggerutu. Meskipun tidak selalu bersama Eniq di jam istirahat, tapi aktivitas ini menjadi cukup rutin bagi Elize, terutama bila ia bisa melarikan diri dari teman-temannya, seperti misalnya setelah mengumpulkan buku ke ruang guru.

"Apa boleh buat," Eniq hanya memiringkan kepalanya seperti orang ling-lung sambil menggerogoti kukunya, apalagi dengan gestur 'C' miliknya yang tidak pernah tidak ganjil bagi Elize. Anak perempuan itu pernah meminta Eniq duduk dengan meluruskan kakinya seperti posisi manusia awam. Tidak dalam waktu lima menit, anak itu tanpa sadar mulai melipat kakinya dan berjongkok. Setelah hari itu, Elize tidak pernah meminta Eniq melakukan hal normal lagi.

"Kalau pelakunya memang Greg, kenapa kau tidak segera melabraknya?" Elize mulai tidak sabaran karena kasus pencurian biskuit itu sudah seminggu berlalu. Dan karena Eniq sudah mendapat ganjarannya, Reina pun tidak meributkan apapun lagi.

"Tidak bisa begitu," Eniq terus menggerogoti kukunya, pandangannya terus menatap lurus ke depan, ke kandang kelinci, "_Smee_ berbeda dengan _Hook_. Tapi untuk menangkap _Hook_, kita bisa mengandalkan _Smee_." Di hadapannya berserakan kertas-kertas kecil dengan namanya di dalamnya. Dia memintanya sebelum dibuang setelah _voting_ bendahara.

"Istilah-istilahmu semakin membingungkanku, Eniq. Sebaiknya kau jelaskan apa maksudmu sebenarnya," Elize melotot, "Maksudmu Greg bukan pelakunya?"

Eniq hanya memiringkan kepalanya lagi, sampai ia menegakan kepalanya kembali ia tidak menjawab apapun.

Habis kesabaran Elize. Dia melonjak bangkit, "Aku kembali duluan."

**--HF-Smile--**

Ketika Eniq kembali ke kelas itu pertanda guru pelajaran berikutnya sudah masuk ke kelas.

"Aku ingin yang tidak mengerjakan tugas berdiri di luar. Jangan sampai aku menemukan ada yang tidak jujur, karena aku bisa sangat kejam," mata setajam elang guru tua itu mengawasi dari balik kacamata berbingkai persegi yang membuat matanys semakin menyipit dan serius.

Biasanya Eniq berada di urutan pertama yang berdiri. Hal ini tidak mengejutkan siapapun, paling hanya berimplikasi gelengan kecil pada gurunya sambil mendumal pelan tentang mau jadi apa nantinya anak pemalas seperti ini? Tapi hari ini adalah keajaiban karena Eniq bergeming di tempat duduknya seperti monumen batu yang solid.

"Apakah aku harus gembira hari ini?" mata guru itu membesar terkejut, karena meskipun dia sudah memberikan tatapan paling menyelidik pada Eniq, anak itu tetap dengan naifnya menatap balik ke arahnya. Buku tugas rumah ada di mejanya. "Kalau begitu, mari buka bukunya dan kita bahas bersama."

Ketika suara ringan, berkeretak halaman kertas dibuka, seorang anak berdiri.

"Ada apa, Greg?"

"Saya...," wajahnya sangat muram, suaranya mendesah pelan, "Saya tidak buat, _Sensei._"

**--HF-Smile--**

Greg tidak membuat tugas, _fenomenal_.

Meskipun dia bukan termasuk anak pintar, setidaknya dia terkenal dengan kerajinannya. Semua temannya bertanya kenapa dia tidak membuat tugas yang ia jawab hanya dengan, "Ketiduran."

Semua temannya bertanya, kecuali Luke. Sampai membuat Eniq bertanya pada Elize, lumrahkah seorang teman tidak memperhatikan kejadian buruk yang baru dialami temannya?

"Luke memang begitu. Dia cuek," Elize malah tidak merasa ada yang aneh.

"Begitu," Eniq mengangguk-angguk paham, "Jadi meskipun teman, kita bisa tidak mempedulikannya."

Penyataan itu kurang enak didengar untuk Elize. Dia sendiri masih sembunyi-sembunyi berhubungan dengan Eniq. Dia merasa menyembunyikan duri di dagingnya. Ketika dia bersama temannya, melirik Eniq pun tidak, apalagi menyapa. Meskipun dia pernah sekali keceplosan membela Eniq ketika dia dituduh mencuri kue. Dia buru-buru menambahkan, "Mungkin dia sudah tahu penyebabnya, makanya diam saja. Diam bukan berarti tidak peduli."

Eniq menggangguk-angguk lagi. Hal pertemanan adalah baru baginya. Di pantinya, dia tidak punya teman yang akrab. Dia hidup dalam dunianya sendiri, mendapat teman berbincang seperti Elize pun baru. Meskipun tidak tampak dalam ekspresinya, dia baru saja mengeksplorasi bagian baru dalam dirinya.

Perasaan kosong dalam dirinya, seperti ada yang mengisinya. Perasaan semakin kesepian itu akan mampir kembali ketika dia berada di sekolah namun tidak ada teman di sampingnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Indranya mengerti, namun logikanya tidak karena memang tidak ada logika yang pasti untuk urusan kejiwaan.

"Jadi, karena aku sering ngobrol denganmu, apakah itu artinya teman?"

Pertanyaan Eniq menghenyakan Elize.

"...Tentu saja," gumamnya tidak yakin setelah berdiam beberapa saat. Elize menjadi tidak yakin semenjak dia berhubungan dengan Eniq hanya didasari rasa penasarannya. Jujur saja selama ini dia sama sekali tidak mengenal Eniq bahkan setelah sering berbicara dengannya. Tentu saja, karena topik yang dibicarakan hanya masalah biskuit yang dicuri. Tapi karena takut menyakiti perasaan, Elize menambahkan dengan lebih tegas, "Tentu saja."

**--HF-Smile--**

Elize berjalan di koridor kelasnya seorang diri. Sudah memastikan tidak ada yang tahu dia baru saja kembali dari taman belakang.

Dia berpikir begitu, sampai ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya dan membawanya ke tepi, dekat jendela yang terbuka.

"Elize, aku mau bicara denganmu."

"Apa, Ashley?" Elize menatap temannya dengan bingung. Selain Ashley, masih ada dua orang lagi teman sepermainannya.

Mata Ashley memicing, suaranya memelan, dia tidak ingin siapapun mendengar masalah konfidensial ini. "Elixe, apa belakangan ini kau berhubungan dengan Eniq?"

Mata Elize membelalak.

"Aku melihatmu di taman belakang bersamanya," tambah seorang temannya tidak sabaran.

"Itu," mata Elize berputar, otaknya secepat kilat mencari alasan, "Aku dimintai tolong oleh _sensei_ untuk mengumpulkan komite festival, karena dia bendaharanya, tentu saja aku harus memberitahunya."

Ketiga temannya langsung menghela nafas panjang.

Ashley merenggangkan cengkramannya, "Kupikir kau ada suatu hubungan dengannya. Dia itu aneh, sebaiknya jangan didekati. Luke, Greg, dan teman-temannya sering mengerjainya, paling aman menjaga jarak darinya, daripada kita juga terseret masalah."

Elize mengangguk-angguk. Lega karena teman-temannya percaya dengan mudah.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas," wajah Ashley berubah cerah, dia menggandeng lengan Elize di sikunya. Keempat anak perempuan itu beriringan ke kelas, tepat di belakang mereka, hanya sejauh lima langkah, Eniq ada di sana.

**--HF-Smile--**

Elize memperlambat gerakannya memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya, disamakan dengan lamanya Eniq melamun.

"Elize, kami pulang dulu ya?"

Elize memberi anggukan kepada kelompok terakhir yang keluar dari kelas. Dia menghela nafas. _Akhirnya semua orang pulang juga._ Saat dia tidak memegangi tasnya, benda itu jatuh karena berat beban di dalamnya.

Anak perempuan itu menghampiri Eniq tanpa suara, "Maaf."

"Apa?" Eniq tidak menoleh meskipun Elize ada di samping mejanya.

"Jam istirahat tadi aku sudah keterlaluan padamu, jadi aku minta maaf," Elize mengaku terus terang dan lurus.

Eniq bergumam sejenak, "Apa kau minta maaf karena kita teman?"

"Tentu saja," verifikasi itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulut Elize.

Perasaan bergelora menekan diri Eniq, hanya saja dia tidak mengerti bagaimana dia harus melepaskannya sehingga hanya menimbulkan darah kasat mata. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak minta maaf dari tadi? Kenapa harus menunggu semua orang pulang?"

Kening Elize berkerut, merasa Eniq mendesaknya, dan dia tidak menyukainya. "Aku hanya berpikir lebih baik bicara empat mata denganmu."

"Bukan karena kau tidak mau terlihat orang lain sedang berbicara denganku?"

Pertanyaan seperti sindiran bagi Elize itu membuat wajahnya merah padam menahan armarah, "Kau mau main-main denganku!?"

Eniq melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Elize. Sorot mata mereka bertabrakan, begitu juga perasaan mereka beradu. Elize tertegun membuatnya mundur selangkah. Dia pikir hanya dia yang merasa marah, namun bola mata Eniq berkilat-kilat seolah api membara di dalamnya. _Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia marah?_

Anak laki-laki itu menurunkan dirinya pelan-pelan dari kursi, penuh dengan penguasaan diri yang mencemaskan Elize, menyandang tasnya, mengulum bibirnya sendiri sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata terpedas sepanjang hidupnya, "Aku bukan temanmu. Kau bukan _Wendy_. Tidak ada gunanya manusia dari dunia berbeda berusaha berkomunikasi."

Tubuh Elize gemetar mendengarnya, gemetar karena marah, karena kesal, dan berbagai alasan lain yang belum bisa diidentifikasinya.

"Aku hanya kasihan padamu, tapi kau memang aneh!" Elize merenGgut tasnya dari mejanya, menjerit dengan wajah memerah, "Siapa juga yang mau berteman denganmu!?"

Setelah memuntahkan kekesalannya, Elize lari dengan terburu-buru, tanpa menoleh lagi.

Jam pemakaian listrik di sekolah sudah habis, pegawai mematikan sumber listrik dari panel utama. Satu bunyi jentikan menyedot semua cahaya penerangan. Eniq memandang ke luar jendela, hari di luar pun mendung. Garis-garis panjang berbuku kelabu merayapi kaca-kaca pada selasar bagai tangan penyihir jahat.

_Gelap._

Eniq sendiri lagi dalam gelap.

**--HF-Smile--**

Daripada salju, hujanlah yang turun. Bunyi berat bertabrakannya molekul dengan aspal, ranting, atap, maupun jendela bersikuens tanpa skenario yang jelas.

Eniq terlambat keluar dari kelasnya, sehingga tidak ada jalan lain selain berteduh di bawah naungan atap yang menjorok. Anehnya, di dalam bunyi-bunyian nyaring hentakan air dan dunia yang menjadi serba abu-abu tertutup kabut setipis membran hatinya menjadi sedikit tenang, merasa terlindungi seutuhnya dalam lingkungan ajaib semesta.

Ketika dia masih merasa sayang melepas keteduhannya, suatu bayangan menyeruak, merobek membran kelabu di hadapannya, membentuk sosoknya semakin dikenali.

_Manusia tentu saja._

Orang itu bertukar pandang dengan Eniq sementara mengelap tangannya yang basah ke bagian mana saja tubuhnya yang masih kering walaupun usaha itu sia-sia saja. Yang terakhir dia lakukan adalah mengelap wajahnya yang penuh rintikan air dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah itu dia bergumam pelan, "Eniq."

"Tidak bisa pulang, Greg?"

"Begitulah," Greg tidak yakin dia harus duduk di sebelah Eniq, di lantai. Tapi hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat ini, oleh karena itu dia akan menyamankan dirinya di sana.

Setelah duduk, Greg mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya karena tidak ingin bukunya lantak karena basah.

Eniq melihat sesuatu yang menarik matanya, "Boleh aku lihat bukumu?"

Greg terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan ketertarikan Eniq, "Silakan saja."

Jeda sejenak.

"Ternyata kau mengerjakan tugasmu."

Greg tersentak, "Kembalikan itu!" Dia mengambil bukunya dengan paksa, meskipun Eniq sama sekali tidak memberi perlawanan. Dia sudah melihat apa yang ingin diketahuinya.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Bu-Bukuku sedang dipinjam," Greg tergagap.

"Mengorbankan diri untuk temanmu," Eniq berdecak, "Patriotik sekali." Greg tidak sanggup berkomentar. "Kau cocok sekali untuk menjadi anggota _The Lost Boy_."

Mau tidak mau Greg mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Eniq, "_The_...Apa?"

Mata Eniq bertemu dengannya.

_Matanya terlihat membelalak tidak normal._ Begitu pikir Greg.

"_The Lost Boy._ Kau tahu _kan_, dari cerita _Peter Pan_."

Greg berpikir sejenak, siapa juga yang tidak kenal kisah anak-anak itu? Pemuda bisa terbang, hidup di tengah hutan belantara, bertemankan peri-peri, _mermaid_, dan suku primitif, bertarung dengan bajak laut. _Omong kosong,_ bahkan ketika pertama kali ia mendengar cerita itu, dia sudah tahu semua itu tidak mungkin benar. "O-h." dia berkomentar dingin.

Eniq menyodorkan sesuatu, padahal Greg sudah memutuskan tidak akan meladeni anak sinting di sebelahnya.

Sebuah payung.

"Kalau kau membawanya, kenapa kau tidak pulang dari tadi?"

"Aku ingin menikmati hujan ini lebih lama, sebaliknya," Eniq menatap dalam Greg sampai Greg merasa Eniq melihat ketidaknyamanan dirinya terhadap Eniq, "kau terlihat buru-buru. Aku mau meminjamkannya padamu"

"Aku tidak memintanya," greg menggeleng keras kepala.

"Tapi aku tahu kau membutuhkannya," mata bulat aneh itu entah kenapa punya daya hipnotis tertentu karena Greg yakin sebelumnya dia bersikeras tetap di sana daripada meminjam payung Eniq. Setidaknya keyakinan itu menipu dirinya. Tapi sekarang dia tidak bisa menolak. Anak itu menggigit bibirnya, berkata sangat pelan karena malu, "Aku pasti kembalikan. Apa kau yakin mau meminjamkannya?"

Senyum Eniq hanya menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya, tapi sebenarnya cukup ramah, "Pastikan kau kembalikan padaku."

**--HF-Smile--**

_Sebuah catatan percakapan_...

'Festival tinggal seminggu lagi. Saat yang paling tepat untuk menjalankan rencana...

...Ingat janji kita?'

**--HF-Smile--**


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note:_ There's no other chance to say thank you for all supports from the readers and reviewers except here. I feel really glad when I knew that my story being liked by others and really give me a strength to strife my laziness.

And those who made this story alerted and favorite it, LUV u, guyS! I shall work hard to make progress and hopefully I won't get Writer's blockBrrrt….so I can update as fast as I and my brain can do, just pray for it….

Critics, flames, comments, everything! Don't feel hesitate to tell me, coz I need feed back.

Okay! No more blabbering! Let us see how Eniq keep on doing in his early life. _Ja-Na!_

* * *

**.8.**

Festival tinggal lima hari lagi. Banyak rintangan bagi anak-anak itu untuk melakukan persiapan, terutama cuaca yang tidak mendukung. Mulai dari hujan deras, salju tebal yang menutupi jalan, angin kencang, guntur yang membuat kaca-kaca gemetar ketakutan, dan lagi ada kutukan.

Bagai guntur, seruan guru Eniq menyengatnya. "Apa? _Jangan_ katakan uang yang telah kita kumpulkan hilang!"

Eniq berada di hadapan seluruh teman sekelasnya, disidang di depan wajah gurunya yang mukanya sudah berubah ungu kelabu saking marahnya.

Eniq hanya mengulang apa yang telah dikatakannya, meyakinkan gurunya bahwa ia sama sekali tidak sedang bermimpi buruk. _Dia berada dalam kondisi yang lebih buruk dari itu._ "Hilang, _Sensei._"

Guru itu bersedekap, seperti mau pingsan. Diasupkannya udara sebanyak-banyaknya lewat rongga mulutnya, setidaknya untuk membuatnya cukup waras. Setelah merasa dirinya lebih baik, dia bertanya dengan suara datar, "Di mana kau menyimpannya?"

"Kuselipkan di buku. Sekarang sudah tidak ada."

"Apa kau sudah mencarinya dengan benar?"

Eniq mengangguk pelan, wajahnya penuh penyesalan, "Aku mencari di mana-mana...Tapi tidak ada di manapun."

"Kau tahu _kan_ uang itu penting untuk menjalankan kegiatan ini?"

Eniq mengangguk dalam, kepalanya akhirnya hanya tertunduk menghadap ujung sepatunya.

"Kau pikir bagaimana bisa mencari uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu lima hari?"

Anak itu menggeleng pasrah.

Sang guru memutar bola matanya, _tenang, harus tenang._ Dia adalah orang dewasanya, dia yang harus bisa menuntun murid-muridnya keluar dari kasus ini. "Kapan terakhir kali kau melihatnya?"

"Tadi pagi, _Sensei._"

"Baiklah," dia membuyarkan fokusnya dari Eniq ke anak-anak lain yang duduk dengan tegang, "Berarti uangnya hilang di sekolah. Kita semua harus turun mencarinya. Kalian mengerti? Ini masalah kita semua."

Hanya beberapa anak yang menjawab, itupun sangat terdengar tidak rela.

Sorot mata guru mereka sangat dingin ketika kembali ke si 'Anak Bermasalah',"Kau kembali ke tempatmu. Tapi masalah kita belum selesai, aku akan bicara dengan walimu."

Bel pergantian kelas mengakhiri siksaan wali kelas mereka terhadap Eniq, tapi tidak mengakhiri siksaan temannya yang menatap benci padanya. Eniq kembali duduk dengan perasaan punggung yang terbakar mata-mata marah temannya. Sebagian kecil dari mereka mulai berkomentar, "Dia memang membawa petaka. Memang pantas dijauhi."

"Bagaimana kita bisa ikut festival tanpa dana?"

"Kesempatan kita untuk memenangkan hadiah utama hilang sudah."

"Tidak ada gunanya memberi kesempatan padanya. Padahal kukira dia setidaknya bisa bekerja sewajarnya."

Komentar-komentar yang dilontarkan, meskipun bisik-bisik, tapi volumenya benar-benar sudah disesuaikan sehingga datang dari arah manapun, Eniq akan mendengarnya. Punggungnya semakin melengkung ketika dia mendengar semakin banyak yang mengutukinya sampai wajahnya tenggelam di balik lututnya.

Elize, di sampingnya, mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Tidak tega anak itu terus dihujam dari berbagai arah. Tapi dia tidak punya keberanian untuk menyela percakapan temannya, lalu dia resmi menjadi anggota komite murid paling dibenci di kelasnya. '_Lagipula aku bukan temannya, buat apa aku repot-tepot membelanya. Aku hanya perlu diam._'

Dalam satu angkatan, memang sudah prinsipnya ada seorang yang menjadi tumbal. Bagi angkatan mereka ini anak yang tidak beruntung adalah Eniq. Dia hanya perlu menerimanya dengan lapang dada, melanjutkan sekolah hingga lulus dan menghilang dari peredaran selamanya.

_Itu adalah nasibnya. Terbuang akan selalu menjadi yang terbuang._

**--HF-Smile--**

"Saat ini _Sensei _sedang berbicara dengan walinya. Tidak lama lagi kita harus mempersiapkan pesta perpisahan untuk pecundang itu."

"Eh-iya."

"Kau hebat juga, bisa mengambil uang itu dari tasnya."

"I-iya."

"Di mana kau sembunyikan uang itu?"

"Di...Di lokerku."

"Dasar tolol! Pastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya, mengerti?"

"Aku tahu...Apa sebaiknya kau yang menyimpannya?"

"Tidak, tidak. Biar kau saja. Nanti aku akan membantumu saat pemeriksaan loker."

"Begitu...Tapi aku takut. Kalau ketahuan, bisa-bisa kita yang dikeluarkan."

"Yang akan keluar pastilah pecundang itu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, Tolol. Sebenarnya kau juga pecundang, aku agak kesal karena kau sangat pengecut."

Lawan bicaranya menyusut.

"Setelah rencana ini selesai, aku akan mengembalikan barangmu. Aku memperbolehkanmu bersenang-senang...Ah, aku memang mulia." wajahnya nampak puas dengan dirinya sendiri dan segala rencananya yang sangat mulus.

**--HF-Smile--**

Suster Hilda menuntun Eniq. Hampir setengah jalan dia diam saja setelah mendengar kasus di sekolah.

Eniq pun diam. Menunggu Suster Hilda bertindak...Yang terburuk mungkin dia tidak diizinkan lagi ada di panti. Akan sulit sekali mendapat coklat dan permen.

"Kau terlalu ceroboh, Eniq," akhirnya Suster Hilda membuka mulutnya, untunglah kata-kata awal yang keluar dari mulutnya bukan makian. Untuk hal ini, Eniq berani menukar nyawanya. "Ini tidak seperti kebiasaanmu. Aku tahu kau anak yang teliti. Tapi tadi _Sensei_ mengeluh kau juga suka tidak mengerjakan tugas. Kenapa?"

Kerutan di kening Suster Hilda semakin dalam, _betapa tuanya wanita ini_, Eniq menyesali dia harus membuat wanita setua ini mengkhawatirkannya. Bocah itu mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dia memang tidak pernah menceritakan dia adalah badut lawakan di kelasnya, trotoar tempat orang meludah. _Pada siapa pula dia harus bercerita?_ Eniq adalah _Peter Pan _paling menyedihkan sedunia. Lemah dan kalah, tidak ada peri yang bisa membuatnya terbang, dia hanya merasa semakin tenggelam ke dasar bumi.

Suster Hilda berhenti di hadapannya, berlutut, menatapnya dalam dengan bola mata hijau ramahnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu rentan Eniq, "Ada sesuatu di sekolah yang mengganggumu? Kau bisa cerita."

Eniq telah bertekad bulat tidak akan membuka mulutnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Suster."

Padangan Suster Hilda semakin menyelidik, "Kau yakin?"

Eniq mengangguk sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum.

Wanita tua itu menghela nafas, membawa kedua tangan Eniq ke dalam genggamannya, "Kau ini selalu menjadi anak yang tidak suka mengadu. Mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam hatimu juga penting. Temanmu akan salah paham kalau kau terus sok keren seperti ini."

"Bukankah _Peter Pan _itu memang keren?"

"Dia memang pahlawan, Nak. Dia mengalahkan bajak laut, tapi menurutmu untuk apa ada _The Lost Boys_, _TinkerBell_, dan_ Wendy_?" Suster Hilda meremas gemas lembaran pucat berjari di dalam tangannya. Pada saat itu dia berpikir,'_Ke mana semua makanan manis yang dimakannya?'_

Eniq tahu hal-hal tersebut adalah 'teman', tapi untuk apa 'teman'? Sebagai lawan bicara? Tim pelaku kegiatan bersama? _Apa?_

Wajah kosong Eniq membuat Suster Hilda tersenyum kecil, "Pada _Wendy_, dia memintanya untuk menjadi 'ibu' bagi mereka semua. Itu artinya 'dukungan'."

Suster Hilda memperhatikan ekspresi Eniq. Anak itu seperti baru saja mendapat tamparan keras di wajahnya.

"Bersama _The Lost Boys_, dia melakukan banyak hal asyik bersama, itu artinya 'berbagi'."

Eniq tidak akan berkomentar, oleh karena itu Suster Hilda melanjutkan, "Lalu _Tink_…_Tink _adalah peri pelindungnya. Tapi _Tink_ tidak akan hidup bila _Peter_ tidak percaya padanya. Itu artinya 'saling melengkapi'."

"Ketika ketiga unsur itu lengkap, _Peter _adalah _Peter Pan_. Terbang kesana-kemari, penuh semangat, pemberani, ceria, walaupun _sedikit_ nakal." Suster Hilda mengelus sisi kepala Eniq dengan sayang, "Paham?"

Eniq menelan ludahnya. Hidungnya panas, "Jadi…_Peter Pan_ tidak pernah kesepian?"

Senyuman Suster Hilda semakin mengembang; sudah menjadi jawaban absolut bagi Eniq. Untuk pertama kalinya wajahnya berubah merengut, lalu ada yang mencair dari sudut matanya.

Cairan itu jatuh ke telapak tangannya sebelum sempat disekanya. "Aku...Aku kenapa, Suster?" tanyanya terbata-bata, bahkan bicarapun sulit, terkalahkan intensitas cairan yang semakin tidak mau kalah jatuh ke bawah mengikuti gravitasi. Mencair di salju, melompat setelah memantul di sepatu bootnya, merembes di baju woolnya. Di dalam dadanya juga seperti ada yang melompat-lompat dengan ritme tertentu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikannya, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Suster Hilda menariknya, memeluk tulang-tulang yang tetap terasa di balik baju yang tebal. Suara menenangkannya mengiang di telinga Eniq, "Akhirnya aku percaya kalau kau memang anak-anak. Kau menangis, Eniq."

"Apa menangis itu baik...Suster?"

"Sangat baik, kau harus melakukannya sampai puas. Setelah ini, kau akan merasa lega."

Eniq tidak sanggup berkomentar apapun lagi. Buku-buku tangannya tenggelam di jaket wool Suster Hilda, tidak ada suara isakan karena dia berusaha menahannya, akibatnya giginya bergemeletuk dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Tapi dia menangis sangat lama hari itu. Setelah itu dia hampir percaya kakinya nyaris tidak menyentuh tanah karena tubuhnya terasa amat ringan dan takut kalau melompat dirinya tidak akan kembali ke tanah.

_Apa ini namanya pikiran bahagia?_

**--HF-Smile--**

* * *

Author yang cerewet mau kembali berbagi pengalaman waktu menulis cerita ini…_ini kejadian nyata!_ Saya sendiri nangis waktu nulis adegan Suster Hilda menjelaskan 'The Lost Boys', 'Tink', dan 'Wendy', pada saat itu saya seperti benar merasakan apa yang dirasakan Eniq. Lega karena ternyata dia tidak dibuang dan selamanya tidak diterima di lingkungannya…(O No! So sentimentil...), apalagi membayangkan L kecil nangis dan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padanya...(i'm really black out!).

_Well_, ini bab pertama yang benar-benar menyentuh saya secara emosional, bagaimana dengan Anda?? REVIEW PLIZ!


	9. Chapter 9

**.9.**

Greg memandang payung biru di dalam lokernya, milik Eniq yang belum dikembalikannya. Lalu beralih pada kantung coklat berisi uang yang tidak seharusnya ada padanya.

Eniq diskors karena itu. Dirinya terhenyak. Meskipun hatinya ingin berkhianat terhadap dunia, tapi dia akan celaka bila melakukannya. Dia yang akan kehilangan teman-temannya, diusir. Pindah sekolah pun sulit bila reputasinya buruk. Dan hal terburuk adalah dia akan menyakiti orang tuanya.

Dia boleh mengembalikan uang itu pada guru mereka setelah festival selesai, beralasan kalau dia menemukannya tanpa sengaja.

'_Kalau aku melakukannya sesuai rencana, aku akan baik-baik saja.'_ Greg menutup lokernya dengan memejamkan mata, berharap sepenuh hatinya dua benda itu tidak ada di dalam lokernya. '_Aku akan baik-baik saja.'_

**--HF-Smile--**

Ketika memejamkan matanya, dia bisa melihat ujung hidungnya sebagai bentuk bengkok mengerucut kekuningan. Dunianya memang serba buram keabuan, tapi apa yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah plot, skenario yang simpang siur.

Namun karena dia bisa melihat keseluruhannya, dia adalah sutradara.

Eniq membuka matanya. _Benar, aku bisa memecahkannya._

**--HF-Smile--**

Sosok unik Eniq tidak ada di kelas, mungkin karena dia begitu 'unik', keabsenannya sangat terasa bagi Elize. _Atau mungkin hanya dia saja yang merasa begitu._ Semua orang tidak ada yang terganggu karena absennya Eniq. Mereka sibuk mempersiapkan properti seadanya untuk festival.

Elize merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun. _Atau tidak berniat?_

Perasaan-perasaan ambivalen itu terus mengganggunya. Dia mengiyakan saat orang mencemooh Eniq, tapi di dalam dirinya ada kekuatan besar menyesakannya.

_Betapa manusia berada dalam berbagai batasan._

Di sampingnya, sedang bersama-sama mengerjakan jahitan untuk kostum kelas mereka, Reina berbicara dengan Ashley.

"Udara di kelas kita terasa segar sekarang," dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Maksudmu karena Eniq sedang masa skors?" Ashley hanya tersenyum simpul, dia tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Perempuan memang dikarunai berkat untuk bisa melakukan berbagai kegiatan sekligus. Itulah makanya perempuan senang bergosip.

_Yang kadang bisa membahayakan dirinya._

Reina melengos, "Padahal kukira dia akan dikeluarkan. Dia _kan_ sudah menghilangkan...Tidak, kurasa dia mencurinya." Topiknya beralih ke Elize, "Elize, aku tahu tentang isu kedekatanmu dengannya _lho_."

Elize memilih tidak menanggap serius, "Masa?"

Reina menatap Elize dengan padangan tidak senang, tahu Elize tidak mempedulikannya. Dalam sekejap rasa tidak menyenangkan itu hilang, dia punya sesuatu yang bisa membuat Elize jera. Dia tertawa sebelum berkata, "Oh, tentu saja aku percaya kalau itu cuma sekedar isu! Habis kau bisa berkata di depannya kalau kau tidak mungkin berteman dengan orang macam dia!"

"AW!" Eliz menjerit, dia menusuk tangannya sendiri. Ujung jarum jahitnya menembus danging ibu jarinya. Dia buru-buru menarik jarumnya, darah segera merembes dari lubang kecil yang cukup dalam di ibu jarinya.

Ashley bersikap sigap, "Sebaiknya lukanya dicuci dulu, aku akan ke UKS mengambil kotak P3K." Reina segera menyela, "Biarkan aku yang ambil kotak P3Knya. Sepertinya aku mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan."

Elize tahu Reina tidak serius merasa bersalah, dia hanya mengejeknya. Namun tidak ada untungnya mengkonfrontasinya. Ashley membuyarkan pikirannya, "Ayo kita cuci lukanya."

Elize mengangguk, bersama Ashley bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan kelas.

**--HF-Smile--**

Elize menekan ibu jarinya saat mencucinya. Warna merah buyar sangat kontras dengan westafel keramik berwarna putih. Warna merah itu dalam sekejap pecah mensulur lalu surut pada lubang pembuangan.

"Kau melamun, Elize?" Ashley menegur.

Anak perempuan itu kembali menekan ibu jarinya, darah masih saja merembes keluar. Dia tertusuk lebih dalam dari perkiraannya.

Ashley sangat mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran temannya. Elize senang memberatkan dirinya dengan hal-hal yang tidak perlu mendapatkan perhatian. Memang begitulah perfeksionis. Dia harus berulang kali mengingatkan mana yang harus mendapat perhatian lebih dan mana yang cukup dipandang sebelah mata. "Reina cuma omong besar. Lagipula kalau kau memang tidak ada hubungan dengan Eniq, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya."

'_Ini di luar pikiranmu, Ashley,'_ Elize menjawab dalam hati.

"_Aku bukan temanmu. Kau bukan _Wendy_. Tidak ada gunanya manusia dari dunia berbeda berusaha berkomunikasi."_

Tidak heran Eniq mengatakannya. Dia lah yang tidak mau mengakui berteman dengan Eniq. Hanya karena takut disisihkan, takut menjadi anak yang bahkan tidak dipandang sebelah mata. Semata ketakutan, dia menjadi manusia normal yang keji. Seperti orang brutal yang munafik.

Kalau saja Elize mau memilih jujur pada dirinya.

Akhirnya hanya ada satu pemahaman; dia bukan manusia yang hidup dalam batasan, tapi manusia yang ingin berintegrasi di balik dindingpandangan massal demi kenyamanan diri sendiri.

Luapan perasaan nyaris tumpah dari dalam hatinya.

_Bukankah sudah saatnya melompati dinding dan berlari ke padang rumput?_

**--HF-Smile--**

Meskipun Eniq telah membalik halaman akhir buku, tidak ada salahnya kembali ke tengah, bermain kembali dengan pemain-pemain yang masih terjebak dalam alur plot.

Sebagai pancingan, Eniq sudah menyelipkan surat di lokernya, tentu saja dia menjamin dirinya sendiri rencananya bisa berjalan sesuai keinginannya tanpa sedikitpun mengganggu penulis skenario. Ketika perancang itu sadar ceritanya bergerak tidak keruan, dia telah jatuh dalam perangkap. Dia akan bergerak seperti rayap menggerogoti kayu hingga kopong.

Dia menunggu dan menunggu dengan kesabaran luar biasa, tentu saja yang ia dapatkan hanya kepuasan.

**--HF-Smile--**

Yang membuat Elize ragu mengetuk pintu kediaman Eniq hanyalah ia tidak yakin siap bertemu Eniq secepat ini. Bermodalkan perasaan bersalah dan itikad untuk berdamai, dia datang. Tapi bagaimana dengan Eniq? Bisa saja sekarang dia dibenci olehnya.

Elize tidak siap untuk itu.

Tapi dia perlu melakukan porsinya.

Dengan kebulatan hati, dia membunyikan pengetuk pintu berbentuk kepala singa berlapis aluminium. Suara gaung memantul di dalam ruang dengan bentuk plafon lengkung di sepanjang selasarnya.

Tidak ada reaksi balasan selain keheningan mengecewakan. Elize mencoba lagi, tapi nihil.

Dia sudah berbalik dan menuruni tangga teras penerima ketika tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seorang suster tua.

"Siapa yang kau cari, Nak?"

"Eniq," aneh dia tidak merasa aneh menyebut nama itu.

"Dia sedang keluar," suster tua itu tersenyum sopan. Elize sedikit kecewa, dia harus mencoba lain waktu, "Kalau begitu, lain kali saja aku mampir lagi."

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau bicara sebentar denganmu," suster tua itu membuka kunci pintu. Panel putih itu terbentang di depan Elize sekarang, "_Wendy_, mungkin begitu Eniq menyebutmu."

**--HF-Smile--**

"_Green tea_?" suster tua yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Suster Hilda menyodorkan cangkir _fancy_ bergrafir bunga-bunga kecil di sekitar mulut cangkir berisi cairan hijau kecoklatan.

"Terima kasih," Elize menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tenggorokannya benar-benar perlu dibasahi semenjak dia sudah berlari-lari sepanjang jalan untuk mencapai panti ini. Tapi dia tetap bersikap sopan, dia hanya menyeruput sedikit kemudian meletakan kembali cangkirnya di atas piring pasangannya.

Suster Hilda hanya tersenyum melihat sikap kelewat dewasa Elize, "Kau akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang baik."

Wajah Elize memerah meskipun tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Suster Hilda mengatakannya. Anak itu juga ingin segera tahu cerita tentang Eniq, dia setengah mati menahan rasa penasarannya. Dan ini saatnya untuk menggali lebih dalam. "Apa Eniq berada di sini sejak kecil?"

Suster Hilda mengangguk, "Sejak bayi malah. Aku selalu ingat malam itu." Mata wanita tua itu menerawang, memproyeksi ulang kejadian di hari yang menjadi lampau. "Sekitar minus tiga derajat, musim dingin yang cukup mematikan. Aku mendengar suara tangisan ketika sedang memeriksa kunci pintu. Aku menemukan dia, terbungkus selimut putih cukup tebal, tanpa surat atau tanda pengenal apapun. Menangis tiada henti, mungkin karena dia merasakan dunianya tidak seaman pelukan seorang ibu."

"Dia dibuang?" Elize menyimpulkan, miris mendengar kenyataan pahit.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu," Suster Hilda tidak ingin menanamkan doktrin apapun pada pikiran Elize, apalagi negativisme, "Selalu ada alasan dalam sebuah tindakan, Elize. Selalu ada. Aku percaya itu sambil merawatnya, tanpa sadar dia mulai membesar. Tiba-tiba sudah sebesar sekarang."

Elize membalas senyuman Suster Hilda, dia bisa merasakan cinta terpancar dari sorot mata hijau toska milik wanita itu. Suster Hilda pasti sudah menganggap Eniq seperti anaknya sendiri. "Tapi dia tidak memiliki kelainan apapun _kan_? Maksudku, gesturnya sedikit aneh. Dia selalu kelihatan membungkuk seolah ada yang membebani punggungnya."

Suster Hilda menghela nafas, "Semuanya berasal dari mental. Kurasa dia tertekan. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, kenyataan bahwa dia dibuang, sekali lagi kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran orang tuanya saat meletakan bayi mereka yang baru lahir di depan panti asuhan, membuatnya..._introvert_. Dia tidak suka mengadu, mengeluh, menangis, atau tertawa seperti anak-anak lain. Dia membuat seram semua pasangan yang datang untuk mengadopsi anak dari sini. Pikiran dan perasaannya hanya miliknya sendiri...Anak malang."

Suster Hilda meneguk tehnya sekali, setelahnya dia kembali bercerita, "Sikap pendiamnya membuatku takut dia frustasi. Entah apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat dia sembunyi di kamarnya. Demi Tuhan, aku pernah memergokinya berdiri mematung di depan jendela kamarnya yang terbuka di lantai tiga. Saat kutanya kenapa dia melakukan itu, dia menjawab,'Aku merasa tubuhku sangat ringan saat melakukannya, jadi aku ingin mencoba terbang dari jendela ini.'...Maksudku, dari mana datangnya halusinasi seperti ini kalau dia tidak frustasi?"

Elize bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila saat itu Suster Hilda tidak menemukannya, bulu kuduknya sampai meremang.

"Oleh karena itu, aku memasukannya ke sekolah. Kupikir kalau dia bertemu lingkungan baru dan teman-teman baru, dia bisa merubah cara berpikirnya. Cara ini tidak terlalu berhasil," Suster Hilda menggeleng pasrah dengan mata terpejam. "Aku benar-benar sedih dia diskors karena menghilangkan uang festival kalian."

Elize buru-buru menyergah, "Aku yakin dia tidak sengaja."

Ketulusan Elize cukup untuk membuat Suster Hilda melanjutkan percakapan dan membocorkan rahasia terbesar Eniq yang hanya dibagi anak laki-laki itu kepada suster kepalanya. "Tapi aku jadi bisa bicara banyak dengannya setelah kasus ini. Mungkin ini semacam batu tonggak, titik tolak dari liku-liku hidupnya yang masih panjang. Aku melihatnya sedikit berubah karena...

...Kau."

Mata Elize sedikit membesar. "...Aku?" dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Senyum Suster Hilda tersungging lagi, "Kau tahu kenapa dia menganggao dirinya _Peter Pan_?"

Elize menggeleng pelan.

"Yah, awalnya aku juga sulit memahaminya," Suster Hilda terkekeh, menertawanya sebuah silogisme sederhana namun di luar jangkauan pikirnya. Hanya Eniq saja yang mampu berpikir di luar keterbatasan, "Kesimpulannya hanya muncul dari pertanyaan _Kenapa _Peter Pan _ada di _NeverLand? _Kenapa anak-anak sepertinya tinggal di hutan belantara?_ Dia sampai pada _Peter Pan_ dibuang oleh orang tuanya...Seperti dirinya."

Elize tertegun. Di antara semua anak buangan di dunia ini, mungkin hanya Eniq yang berpikiran seperti itu. Bagi anak-anak seusia mereka tidak akan ada yang memikirkan kenapa _Peter Pan _tinggal di _NeverLand._ Dia hanya bocah yang hidup di dalam dunia khayalan. Dia bahkan seorang ksatria, pusat dari segala kehidupan di _NeverLand_, begitu dicintai dan dihormati teman-temannya, ditakuti oleh musuh-musuhnya. Siapa yang akan berpikir 'kegelapan' _Peter Pan_ saat semua orang yang membaca kisahnya menganggap dirinya hidup dalam kesempurnaan?

Eniq adalah sisi gelap _Peter Pan_ yang tidak pernah diketahui siapapun.

Suster Hilda menggenggam tangan Elize hingga anak itu kembali dari dunia awang-awangnya. "Jangan merasa sulit. Dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku yang membuatku sangat lega, dan aku yakin kau akan merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Tapi ini rahasianya, dia memintaku tidak menceritakan ini pada siapapun. Kuharap kau mau berlagak tidak tahu karena aku tidak tahan tidak mengatakannya."

Ekspresi Suster Hilda penuh konspirasi. Elize dibuatnya sangat penasaran.

Suster Hilda mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Elize. Elize bisa merasakan ceruk-ceruk dalam di telapak tangan Suster Hilda. "Dia mengaku sudah menemukan _Wendy_!" wajah Suster Hilda bercahaya saat mengatakannya, sebaliknya Elize cuma bisa membesarkan matanya.

"_Wendy_, dalam kosakatanya berarti 'dukungan'. Kau sepenting itu dalam hidupnya, Nak!" ucap Suster Hilda lagi, bersemangat, terlihat takjub sendiri.

"Aku...," Elize tidak tahu harus berucap apa. Emosi campur aduk bergolak di dalam dadanya. Takjub, Eniq punya hati yang lebih lapang darinya. Rasa bersalah semakin jauh menusuk hatinya. Sebagai asimilasi, rasa rendah diri mendominasi. "Aku tidak mungkin _Wendy._"

Suster Hilda menarik tangannya, kecewa Elize menyangkal. Dia _sangat _menunjukkannya hingga Elize semakin menciut. Dia memikirkan suatu pembelaan diri, "Maksudku, aku ini tidak berbesar hati seperti pikiran Suster..., aku ini..."

Air mata membumbung di pelupuk matanya, tertekan karena terdesak. Suaranya mendesah pasrah, "Kalau aku _Wnedy_, aku akan percaya padanya semenjak pertama kali. Tapi aku ini picik, aku tidak mau terlihat berteman dengannya karena tidak mau dijauhi teman-temanku."

Suster Hilda bangkit dari kursinya, memutari mejanya menuju tempat duduk Elize, dan membawa anak perempuan yang sudah putus asa itu ke dalam rangkulannya. Dia sudah begitu handal memberi penghiburan. Lagipula dia tidak berniat mendesak Elize sampai tidak bisa lari ke manapun. Tentu dia selalu menyediakan jalan keluar, "Sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis."

Elize berusaha mengatasi air matanya yang mulai jatuh. Dia berulang kali mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Dengarkan aku, Elize," Suster Hilda menelengkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Elize, "Tidak peduli tadinya kau malu berteman dengannya atau tidak, tapi kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa membuatnya merasakan dukungan. Meskipun sekarang kalian sedang bertengkar, tapi Eniq tetap mempercayaimu."

Suster Hilda menatap mata Elize dengan sorot mata jenaka, "Eniq itu seperti anak ayam melihat induknya saat pertama kali melihatmu, makanya kau musti bertanggung jawab walaupun kau bukan induknya."

Tawa geli Elize pecah dalam isakannya yang sudah mereda. Dia adalah _induk_ Eniq, ide itu terdengar tidak waras..._Tapi menyenangkan._ Dia terhibur sepenuhnya, lega Suster Hilda lah yang pertama ditemuinya. Sehingga dia sudah benar-benar mengerti pikiran Eniq, meskipun hanya sedikit. Bila dia langsung bertemu Eniq, mungkin mereka hanya berakhir di jalan buntu. Tapi sekarang Elize yakin bisa menemui Eniq dengan pikiran jernih tentangnya. "Aku bahkan akan membacakan dongeng tidur padanya, Suster."

Suster Hilda tertawa karena gurauan Elize. Mereka berpandangan dan tertawa lagi, ikatan kimiawi di antara mereka baru saja bertunas. Untuk kali berikutnya, Elize ingin mengunjungi Suster Hilda seperti mengunjungi neneknya.

Sekarang Elize sangat ingin menemui Eniq.

**--HF-Smile--**

Di lain tempat, di belakang sekolah , Eniq _berbisnis._

Orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya datang sesuai prediksinya. Walaupun datang dengan terbebani.

Dia agak terkejut saat melihat orang yang ditemuinya adalah Eniq, "Rupanya kau!"

Eniq tersenyum masam (sebenarnya bukan masam, tapi begitulah yang terlihat), "Aku senang kau datang...Greg."

Menemui Eniq adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Greg, bahkan kalau bisa dia tidak mau melihat Eniq selamanya karena hanya menimbulkan ingatan akan dosa rahasia terbesarnya. Tapi Eniq memanfaatkan kecemasannya, _surat_ _itu._

_Bagaimana sebaiknya menghadapinya? _Greg cemas dia akan segera kalah sebelum melakukan perlawanan apapun. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dalam benak Eniq. Untuk orang senyentrik dia, pikirannya pun pasti tidak akan kalah nyentrik. "Kenapa memanggilku kemari? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti isi suratmu."

_Barikade lemah_, Eniq senang, merasa dia adalah seorang penasihat jendral perang. Dia telah berhasil menemukan kelemahan raja musuh, melihat celah paling kecil, tidak bermakna pada benteng musuh, namun bila diterobosnya bisa berimplikasi serangan besar-besaran mendadak yang tidak akan diduga raja musuh. "Pura-pura pun tidak ada gunanya. Aku tahu rahasiamu."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengerti," Greg pucat pasi, kontradiktif dengan ucapannya. _Apa yang dia tahu? Rahasia apa?_

Eniq mengeluarkan sekantong kecil bubuk kecoklatan, hampir seperti kerikil sehabis tergilas. "Ini banyak kutemukan di loker olah ragamu."

"Tanah? Mungkin dari sepatuku."

"O ya?" Eniq memiringkan kepalanya, nampak percaya, "Andai saja rasanya tidak manis."

"Kau memakannya!?" suara Greg naik, tidak mau percaya Eniq menelan butiran absurb itu.

"Sedikit," Eniq mengiyakan ,"Apa kau mau mencobanya?"

_Ini pancingan bodoh_, bahkan Greg tahu dia sedang dijerat masuk ke dalam perangkap. Mungkin dalam kondisi normal, dia akan tertarik. Tapi pada saat dalam bahaya, mekanisme pertahanan diri bisa bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya. "Sebelum olah raga, aku selalu makan."

"Makan biskuit?" Eniq menyela tajam.

"Ti-Tidak," Greg terbata, intensitas Eniq seolah akan menelannya.

"Tentu saja tidak," Eniq mengangguk-angguk.

"Ti-Tidak ada untungnya aku bohong _kan_?" Greg tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Eniq. Dia terus berubah-ubah, kadang menjadi seorang penyelidik, seorang ling-lung, seorang intuitor, dan entah akan berubah menjadi apa lagi.

Eniq mengangguk-angguk lagi sambil menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya, "Kau tidak bohong, tentu saja. Kau tidak makan biskuit karena biskuitnya ada di tangan orang lain."

Greg tertegun.

"Kau juga tidak akan memakannya karena bukan milikmu," Eniq memandang lurus ke arah Greg yang semakin pucat, "apa sampai di sini kau mau membenarkan sesuatu?"

_Apa saja yang dilak__ukannya sampai tahu sejauh ini? _Jantung Greg menyentak. _Jangan-jangan rahasia yang dia maksud...Apa dia mau mengancamku...Melaporkanku?_ Dalam jeda, dia menelan ludahnya. Jantungnya berdegup-degup tidak tenang. _Bagaimana ini?_

"Aku punya sesuatu lagi untukmu," Eniq merogoh-rogoh kantung celananya.

_Apa lagi?_ Greg tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari gerak-gerik Eniq. Dia sendiri tidak ingat melakukan kecerobohan yang bisa membuat jejaknya terditeksi.

Eniq tidak menyerahkan langsung benda itu; ada di dalam genggamannya.

_Apa? Kertas? Kertas apa? Atau uang yang ternyata terjatuh di suatu tempat?_ Greg bertanya-tanya terus. Pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti hiperaktif.

Eniq mendekat, tubuhnya ternyata cukup tinggi karena walaupun punggungnya sedikit membungkuk, matanya sejajar dengan mata Greg, mata abnormal itu. Greg sedikit mundur seiring mendekatnya Eniq. Namun dia gigih bertahan.

Anak laki-laki ganjil itu meraih tangan Greg-Greg nyaris menjerit saat temperatur rendah telapak tangan Eniq menyerangnya tiba-tiba-, meletakan selembar kertas terlipat kecil rapi di telapak tangannya. Ketegangan memakunya terus memperhatikan tangan Eniq. Jari-jari anak itu melengkung bagai ranting patah di tiga bagian, kertas kecil itu dijepit di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Dia hanya kelihatan sedih, tidak kelihatan menuduh atau curiga, "Apa biskuit masih bisa bertahan beberapa hari? Sayang sekali kalau sampai dibuang."

"Biskuit...Dari tadi kau hanya bicara biskuit," Greg berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya begitu Eniq menjauh, "sebenarnya biskuit apa? Kalau memang ingin biskuit, aku bisa memberikanmu."

Pundak Eniq bergetar-getar mengantar kepergiannya, lalu ada bunyi aneh yang semakin menghilang seiring kepergiannya. Greg menyadari kemudian kalau bunyi aneh itu adalah suara tawa cekikikan.

Dia tetap di tempatnya, buru-buru membuka lipatan kertas di tangannya.

Nafasnya tertahan.

_Mari makan siang bersama._

**--HF-Smile--**

_Author's note :_ This chapter a bit long than usual...Hya! felt so happy to post a new chapter again! As usual, R&R! thank you very much for all of your attention! Hopefully this story satisfied all the readers with it plot, vocabularies, my sense of descripting original characters and also our lovely L, my language style, and every aspect that contributes to this story! See ya in next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**.10.**

* * *

"Sayang sekali, dia hanya diskors. Padahal aku mengharapkan lebih."

Lawan bicaranya cuma bungkam.

"Tapi sekali pukulan lagi adalah akhir baginya." kata orang itu seraya mengangguk-angguk, "sekali lagi."

**--HF-Smile--**

Seberkas cahaya konkaf kuning keemasan menyerah pada kemelut dayang berselendang kelabu yang menari mengikuti ritme siulan dan bisikan pemusik dunia liar yang tidak pernah menetap.

Bukan hari yang cukup cerah untuk sebuah festival, namun apa yang sudah dirancang perlu ditunaikan.

Meskipun berteduh di bawah payung, atau sekedar topi lebar, wajah-wajah bangga orang tua yang hadir tidak dapat disembunyikan. Kertas warna-warni berbentuk segitiga dan dihubungkan oleh tali-temali menggantung di atas plaza sekolah membentuk sebuah koridor ceria untuk pensuasanaan di luar gedung, diselingi spanduk-spanduk bertuliskan atraksi yang tersedia.

Anak-anak itu dengan senang hati menanggalkan seragam mereka dan menggantinya dengan kostum-kostum yang lebih bersemangat, atau setidaknya pakaian olah raga bagi mereka yang akan mengikuti pertandingan atletik berpasangan dengan orang tua mereka.

Hilangnya uang bagi kelas Elize memang cukup menimbulkan masalah. Mereka berusaha menekan budget dan mengorganisir pembelian serta penggunaan material dekorasi seketat mungkin. Berkat perhitungan matang Elize, akhirnya mereka bisa mengoptimalisasi dekorasi dan kostum mereka. Bagi mereka yang berusaha, tidak akan merasa lebih puas dari hari pembukaan festival ini.

Mereka membuka warung kue di kelas mereka, beberapa anak perempuan menjadi personil teknis, mudahnya pramusiwi. Elize, tentu saja mendapat kepercayaan penuh memegang jabatan penanggung jawab dan pemegang kasir. Sementara beberapa anak lelaki disebar untuk 'menyeret' tamu, setidaknya membagikan pamflet.

Dibanding kegiatan yang membosankan itu, Luke memilih menggoda anak-anak perempuan di bilik pramusiwi. Banyak yang cukup waras sehingga mengamuk dan menjerit saat pekerjaan mereka terganggu, tapi Reina kelihatan menikmati. Dia cekikikan mendengar gurauan Luke.

Mendengar jeritan maupun tawa, Elize menyibak kain biru tua pembatas bilik dengan ruang kelas mereka, menerobos masuk dengan wajah merah padam. Tangan sudah di pinggangnya, rambut gelombangnya seperti menebal beberapa kali lipat, "Luke! Kalau kau punya waktu menggoda pekerja di sini, sebaiknya kau keluar dan menarik tamu lebih banyak lagi! Ingat, kita sudah kehilangan banyak uang, ini saatnya mencari kembali uang yang hilang!"

Luke mengerang seraya meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya-benar-benar menunjukkan kekurangajarannya- ,"Dasar nenek rewel. Mana ada yang bakal suka denganmu?"

Elize nyaris termakan pancingan itu, tapi dalam sekejap otaknya telah menelaah semuanya. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa ia dapatkan bila menanggapi Luke selain menyenangkan anak lelaki itu. "Ya, ya, biarpun begitu aku tetap bersyukur karena setidaknya aku tidak perlu menanggung kutukan disukai olehmu."

Luke melompat dari meja tempat dia duduk dengan nyaman, jengah dengan respon Elize, "Tentu saja! Aku tidak mungkin suka padamu! Aku ini anak popular, tidak mungkin suka dengan kutu buku sepertimu!"

Elize membuat-buat tawanya, "Siapa sekarang yang bertingkah seperti anak-anak, _hei anak populer_? Kalau kau memang sepopuler itu, sana, cari pengunjung!" Elize memicingkan matanya dengan kejam, "Atau kau lebih suka jadi anak pengecut di sini?"

Rahang Luke bergemeletuk, antara ingin melemparkan hinaan balik tapi tidak menemukan respon yang paling cocok untuk menjatuhkan Elize. Juga tidak ingin harga dirinya sebagai anak populer diinjak. Dengan pikiran yang panas, dia berdeklarasi, "Aku akan membawa pengunjung sebanyak-banyaknya! Aku akan membuatmu mengakui kemampuanku!"

Elize mengangguk-angguk senang, senang membalikkan Dewi Fortuna ke arahnya. "Permalukan aku, Luke. Aku menunggu _dengan setia_ di sini."

Masih merasa Elize meremehkannya, dengan tekad bulat, Luke menerjang keluar dan hilang dalam sekejap di lorong kelasnya.

Elize memandang punggung Luke yang telah beberapa detik lenyap tertelan lautan manusia dan hiruk pikuk. "_Memang anak-anak_."

**--HF-Smile--**

Luke benar-benar serius mencari calon tamu berpotensi. Sibuk kesana-kemari, bergerak dengan lincah dan menarik perhatian. Memang perlu diakui dia bisa membawa dirinya cukup menarik untuk mendapat perhatian orang.

Di kala dia baru saja selesai memberikan satu pamflet lagi kepada sepasang orang dewasa, dia mendapati Greg ada di dekatnya. "Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Tidak tahu _stand_ kita sedang sibuk?" Luke bergaya dia orang paling penting, ujung tombak dari _stand_ mereka, "Kemari, kemari! Bantu aku menarik tamu!"

"Aku justru datang untuk memberitahumu, semua staf sedang istirahat. Mereka mengizinkanmu untuk berhenti sejenak juga," ujar Greg sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Sungguh?" mata Luke berbinar senang.

"Tentu saja," Greg tersenyum ringan, "kita bisa memanfaatkannya untuk berkeliling ke _stand _lain."

"Oke, oke!" Luke berseru semangat, "kita kembali dulu ke kelas, aku mau melepas seragam konyol ini dulu! Lalu kita bisa main sepuasnya!"

Luke beberapa langkah di depan Greg, langkahnya begitu ringan membayangkan apa saja kesenangan yang akan dilakukannya. Dia menemukan lorong kelasnya sepi dan pintunya ditutup. _Tidak salah lagi, memang sedang jam istirahat._

Pintu bergeser.

Berikutnya adalah seruan marah, "Hei! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan!?"

Seorang bersweater putih memulungi sebentuk kotak yang Luke yakin adalah kotak kas mereka. Punggung orang itu menegang, hingga uang-uang dalam genggamannya berjatuhan.

Luke maju sangat cepat sebelum orang itu sempat bereaksi, dia mencengkram bahu orang itu, memaksanya berbalik, "Mau mencuri uang kami, _eh_?!"

Greg masuk ketika orang itu berbalik.

Keduanya sama bersedekap.

Luke menggeram penuh kemarahan, "Tertangkap basah, Eniq?"

Luke bisa melihat ide melintas di mata Eniq, dia seolah bisa membacanya sehingga dia bisa segera mengantisipasi ketika Eniq mendorongnya sekuat tenaga ke samping dan berniat lari. Luke berhasil memuntir tangannya ke belakang, menguncinya hingga jatuh ke lantai. "Greg, tolol! Cepat panggil guru!"

Greg seperti baru saja mendapat nyawanya kembali, dia bergegas pergi. Seruanya melolong di sepanjang lorong.

Orang-orang berdatangan, apalagi yang berhubungan erat dengan kelas ini. Derap langkah bertumpuk-tumpuk menggetarkan lantai hingga akhirnya udara terpaksa pergi meninggalkan ruang yang hanya bisa dipadati orang. Namun kepengapan tidak mengganggu orang-orang untuk tidak membentuk massa di luar pintu seraya melongok-longokan kepala dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Setelah tembok massa terbentuk, _sensei_ mereka terhimpit-himpit, berusaha masuk, diikuti Greg dan Elize.

"Eniq, kau tidak boleh ada di sini! Kau masih ada dalam masa skors!" _Sensei_ setengah mengomel.

"Aku melihat apa yang dilakukannya, _Sensei_!" Luke menimbrung, emosi meluap dari perkataannya, "Dia _nyaris_ mengambil uang kita _lagi_!"

Elize bersedekap, membelalak tidak percaya. Selama ini dia menyimpan kepercayaan pada Eniq, kejadian ini di luar seluruh alam pikirnya tentang Eniq. '_Apa memang Eniq yang mengambil uang kami?'_, pikiran itu menyerbu.

"Siapa saksi mata yang lain? Greg?"

Greg mengangguk ketika pandangan gurunya beralih padanya. "Ya, _Sensei_. Aku melihat Eniq di dalam kelas sendirian. Pada saat Luke memergokinya, ada lembaran uang jatuh darinya."

"Tidak bisa dipercaya!" _Sensei_ mendesah keras. Dia punya seorang murid merangkap pencuri kecil. Kasus ini akan mengancam kredibiltasnya. "Luke, bawa dia ke ruanganku! Greg ikut juga untuk melengkapi kesaksian!"

_Sensei_ meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah-langkah lebar, setiap langkahnya disertai gumaman-gumaman merutuk.

"Berdiri!" Luke memerintahkan sambil menarik lengan Eniq yang dikunci di balik punggungnya. Eniq tidak dapat melawan. "Kau tidak akan selamat, _Aneh_," Luke mendesis benci di telinga Eniq, kemudian mendorongnya supaya Eniq mulai berjalan.

Seperti magnet berkutub sama, gumpalan masif massa terbelah dua memberi jalan bagi para bintang pelaku drama sungguhan itu. Setelah ketiga orang itu lewat, mereka kembali beraglomerasi tanpa melepaskan pandangan sedikitpun dari punggung-punggung yang semakin menjauh.

"Eniq!" suara Elize memecah kesunyian mencekam.

Eniq berhenti melangkah. Tapi tidak juga berbalik. Dia tidak ingin berhenti, tapi suara Elize seperti simpul yang mengaitnya ke lantai keramik di bawahnya.

"Jalan terus!" Luke mendorong Eniq kembali, memaksa kaki berat Eniq kembali melangkah.

Petir menggelegar, merobek selendang kelabu dayang-dayang di angkasa, seketika membran itu pecah, molekul air tidak terhitung jumlahnya tumpah ruah, menusuk-nusuk tubuh sang bunda pertiwi yang hanya membisu seribu bahasa.

**--HF-Smile--**

Greg keluar dari ruangan gurunya, disambut Luke yang telah keluar lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana?"

Greg mengangkat bahunya, "Walinya sedang dipanggil. Tidak salah lagi, persentasi dikeluarkan terbesar."

Luke mendengus, "Memang pantas untuk pencuri sepertinya!"

"Kita tidak diperlukan lagi di sini. Kita diminta kembali, tapi sewaktu-waktu bisa dipanggil kembali," kata Greg.

Luke mengangguk, "Ayo pergi."

**--HF-Smile--**

Dua bulatan hitam legam sebesar bola pingpong mengintip intens dari balik tirai jalusi di dalam ruangan , memperhatikan kedua anak itu beranjak.

"Eniq, kau tidak bisa main-main seperti ini terus!" gurunya berkata sangat tidak sabaran, "Kau benar-benar akan membuat Suster Hilda menangis!"

Eniq berhenti menatap keluar, semenjak tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilihatnya. Lorong di luar kosong melompong. "Tidak akan, _Sensei_. Aku akan mati kalau itu terjadi."

**--HF-Smile--**

Elize mengunci dirinya di salah satu bilik kamar mandinya, membanting tutup kloset duduk hingga benda porselin itu merinding ketakutan.

Dia tidak pernah semarah ini, terlalu marah untuk dikatakan, terlalu marah untuk lepas kendali, terlalu marah hingga akhirnya dia hanya bisa melempar bokongnya ke kloset yang sudah tertutup.

Hanya bisa diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menendang pintu di depannya.

"Eniq _sialan_! Tidak bisa dipercaya!" dia mengutuk, terengah-engah setelahnya, tapi tidak mengurangi kekesalannya. "Apanya yang _Peter Pan_? _Brengsek_! Kau cuma pencuri kecil bekedok!"

Pikirannya melayang pada Suster Hilda. Bagaimana perasaannya bila tahu anak asuhnya ternyata memang pencuri? Padahal Suster Hilda sangat mempercayainya. Eniq akan membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping!

Dengan segenap kekuatan, Elize menendang kembali pintu yang menjadi pelampiasannya, "ENIQQQ!"

"Idiot," gumamnya dengan suara mendesah. Tubuhnya terlipat hingga hidungnya ada di pangkuannya, sementara tangannya memeluk kakinya. Tanpa perlu menyusahkan dirinya memikirkan perasaan Suster Hilda, dia sendiri sudah dikhianati kepercayaannya.

**--HF-Smile--**

Greg dan Luke sudah bersaksi kembali setelah kedatangan Suster Hilda. Suster Hilda cuma membisu layaknya patung pahatan berusia puluhan tahun, wajahnya kaku, tidak ada kelembutan yang biasanya.

"Kalian boleh keluar," bagi guru mereka, mulai dari titik ini adalah pembicaraan privat. Greg dan Luke menurut dengan patuh. Pintu tidak dibiarkan menjeblak tertutup, Greg menutupnya dengan sangat rapi hingga tidak menimbulkan suara apapun.

Tapi mereka tidak pergi dari sana. Mereka cuma dipisahkan setebal dinding kaca berlapis jalusi. Suara dari dalam tetap saja bisa merambat keluar. Samar-samar pembicaraan di dalam mengisi kesunyian yang menjadi bagian Greg dan Luke.

"Masalahnya sudah benar-benar berat, Suster Hilda. Aku takut aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengeluarkan Eniq."

"Apa tidak ada kebijakan lain? Aku yakin Eniq tidak berniat melakukannya. Kalau kau punya alasan, segera katakan, Nak."

Jeda panjang, seharusnya menjadi tempat Eniq memasukan suaranya. Tapi tidak terjadi. Hingga menyisakan kekosongan retoris.

"Dia tidak membela dirinya. Kurasa dia sendiri menyadari kesalahannya. Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau melakukannya."

"Aku suka manisan-."

"Eniq!" Suster Hilda memutus.

"Hanya demi manisan kau merelakan studimu?"

"Kecanduan, _Sensei_, kecanduan."

"Eniq!" suara Suster Hilda semakin meninggi.

"Suster, memang tidak ada pilihan lain. Eniq akan dikeluarkan. Kami tidak bisa menerima murid bermasalah seperti ini. Selain merusak reputasi sekolah, sepertinya dia perlu belajar etika kejujuran dan menahan godaan terlebih dahulu sebelum terjun ke dunia masyarakat."

Luke menjauh dari kaca. Sudah cukup yang didengarnya, satu kesimpulan sebagai kepastian _Eniq dikeluarkan_.

"Mau ke mana, Luke?"

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi kita di sini, Greg."

**--HF-Smile--**

"Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil!" euforianya tidak tertahankan.

Temannya mengikuti di belakang. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik temannya yang bertingkah seperti nyaris gila meregangkan bulu kuduknya.

"Keluar, pengganggu mata itu keluar! Semua ini di luar perkiraanku, aku sulit sekali menahan senyum sedari tadi!" seringai puas tidak berhenti menghias wajahnya, sekarang dia tersenyum sepuas, sebanyak yang dia mau tanpa ada seorangpun yang akan memergokinya selain sekutunya. "Sebenarnya aku terkejut melihat dia, tapi setelahnya dalam pikiranku muncul kemungkinan ini. Aku memang beruntung."

"Jadi kau akan mengembalikan barangku sekarang _kan_?"

"Sabarlah sedikit, apa kau tidak bisa berbahagia barang sejenak?" keningnya berkerut, teriritasi, senjenak kemudian seringai kembali menghiasi wajahnya, "Kau sudah berperan sangat banyak! Tentu, tentu aku akan menepati janjiku."

Mereka berhenti di depan loker. Bersiul rendah, orang itu membuka lokernya, mengaduk-aduk isinya sampai beberapa benda berjatuhan dari dalam sana-dia tidak peduli-, mengambil sekantong biskuit, lalu melemparkannya ke tangan temannya, "Sekarang kau bisa menjadi pahlawan tercinta bagi Reina."

"Begitu juga dengan uangnya," tuntut temannya dengan ekspresi tidak puas meskipun barang_nya_ sudah dikembalikan.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih baik dari itu," ucapnya seraya memasukan asal barang-barangnya, menguncinya kembali, "Eniq sudah dituduh mencurinya. Kita tidak perlu mengembalikannya, sebetulnya. Kita bisa memakainya."

"Kau bilang-."

"Aku ingat semua yang kukatakan, Idiot! Tapi karena kau ini tidak kreatif, kau tidak bisa berpikir maju! Kita ini sudah di atas angin, kita bisa memakai uang itu tanpa diketahui siapapun, kita sudah punya korban untuk disalahkan."

"Tapi-."

"Jangan mulai lagi!" orang itu menyela, "Kalau kau terlalu takut menggunakannya, aku yang akan memakainya sendiri! Cuma orang bodoh yang tidak bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan."

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur lagi," temannya membuka kunci lokernya, mengambil kantung coklat yang berada di tumpukan teratas buku-bukunya, menyerahkannya dengan jijik, "mulai sekarang kau saja yang pegang."

Orang itu terkekeh-kekeh, menerima dengan senang hati, "Jangan iri di kemudian hari. Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan menikmati kemenangan ini bersama-sama. Aku sangat bermurah hati."

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau terlibat apapun lagi."

"Terserah kau," dia mengambil beberapa lembar dari dalam kantung, menikmati harum uang di dalam sana selama beberapa detik. Uang yang diambilnya dikantungi, sisanya dimasukan ke dalam loker. "Aku akan mulai dari membeli _video game_ terbaru."

**--HF-Smile--**

Guntur berkelebat dengan sikuens menakjubkan, hujan lebat menunda kepulangan, berimplikasi pada naiknya penjualan warung kue kelas Elize. Kejadian pencurian siang tadi hanya menjadi gosip-gosip semilir menemani waktu minum teh mereka, meskipun itu menjadi bahan perbincangan paling terkini.

Elize tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya tetap ceria menyambut tamu, oleh karena itu dia memilih diam di dalam bilik staf. Ashley menemaninya, tapi tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Reina bergumam, menyanyikan nada-nada familiar dengan perubahan lirik, "_Eniq pencuri, pencuri kecil aneh. Eniq pencuri, tertangkap basah._"

Elize pun bergeming mendengar nyanyian itu. Semua suara seperti kabut menembus telinganya. Tidak ada yang benar-benar ingin ditanggapinya.

Luke menyibak tirai bilik, "Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, Elize?"

Ashley melotot, suara Luke terlalu berisik untuk suasana suram. Luke sedikit menyingkir dari tatapan tajam Ashley, bergerak cepat ke sisi lain Elize dan duduk di dekatnya. "Sama sekali tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan! Maling itu tidak mendapatkan apapun selain didepak keluar!"

Ashley yang bereaksi, "Eniq dikeluarkan?"

"_Aneh, si Aneh didepak. __Oh, ditendang keluar,_" Reina melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Luke menatap Ashley, menyuruhnya tutup mulut karena dia ingin bicara. Ashley mengatupkan mulutnya, Luke beraksi lagi, "Tapi kalau kau merasa sedih, aku bisa mengajakmu berkeliling. Masih ada _stand_ yang buka."

Kini Reina bereaksi keras, "Luke, itu bukan ajakan kencan _kan_?"

"Te-tentu saja bukan! Aku cuma tidak suka melihat wajah jeleknya cemberut!" Luke buru-buru menyanggah, "Tidak enak dipandang tamu."

Reina melunakan pandangannya, mengangguk-angguk setuju, "Ya, merusak pemandangan."

Di luar ajakan kencan atau bukan, Ashley memang merasa Elize perlu melegakan pikirannya-dia kira Elize trauma karena nyaris kehilangan uang kas kelas mereka-, maka dia memberi dukungan, "Benar, kau bisa pergi bersama Luke. Serahkan warung ini padaku dan Reina."

Elize menghela nafas. Pikirannya membuatnya lelah. Dia memang perlu penyegaran hingga dia memutuskan gencatan senjata dengan Luke, "Baiklah. Ayo pergi."

Luke melompat-lompat penuh semangat keluar dari bilik, paradoks dengan gengsinya yang setinggi langit, "Eh, eh...Kita mau pergi kemana dulu?"

Sampai di persimpangan, Elize dan Luke bertemu Greg. "Greg, ikut kami berkeliling?" tawar Elize dengan senyum sekedarnya.

Greg menggeleng cepat-cepat, "Aku ada keperluan...Maksudku, kalian pergi berdua saja."

Elize memperhatikan kedua tangan Greg tersembunyi di balik punggungnya, instingnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Greg. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"E-Ti-Tidak," Greg tergagap, merotasi tubuhnya seiring Elize semakin mendekat dan mengancam.

Elize mendelik, "Bohong, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Tangannya bergerak cepat, menjulur ke belakang punggung Greg. Menyenggol tangan anak lelaki itu, genggamannya melemas tanpa kesigapan, bunyi retak nyaris tanpa suara menyusul benturan.

Greg cukup sigap dalam mengambil kembali bungkusan itu-Elize tidak akan salah melihatnya sebagai bungkusan-. Greg bersikeras menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya, dia rela berjalan menyamping seperti kepiting untuk menyembunyikan rahasianya, dia langsung melarikan diri setelah berada dalam jangkauan aman.

"Kenapa dia?" Elize memiringkan kepalanya.

"Abaikan dia, dia memang aneh," Luke mengangkat bahunya, sama sekali tidak peduli.

**--HF-Smile--**

_Rehat_ : HAHAHAHA, a little bit, little bit more, Readers! This story will come to an end (I'm really happy bout that, in spite of so many of my ficts that still hanging without any clue). _Yes_, some readers, or MAYBE all readers already know whose the real victim and the real criminal. There're already so many clues in some chapters. I'm just finishing my job to fill the answer for my lovely readers. So, dear readers please keep an answer in your heart, never tell before I'm the one who spill it off.

Anyway, I'm not too good at keeping a secret, so this detective case is so simple even for a kid, isn't it? (--') Just tell me when you feel it's too simple, or maybe can give me some better idea for the next case (if there IS a next case).

**--HF-Smile--**

Tidak terasa hari telah benar-benar gelap, awan badai digantikan awan kelam karena matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya, secara ilmiah, menyinari bagian bumi yang lain. Amukan cuaca meninggalkan jejak-jejak genangan air dan rintikan jarang dari bagian atap yang menjorok ke luar.

Festival yang panjang pun resmi dibubarkan bersamaan dengan mulai perginya para tamu membawa anak-anak mereka dengan wajah mengenang siang menggembirakan mereka.

Warung kue Elize dan teman-temannya berhasil menjual jasa mereka hingga tingkat maksimal. Ketika tamu terakhir tersenyum ke arah mereka dan mengambil payungnya dari tempat penitipan, para staf yang telah setia bekerja berjatuhan satu demi satu. Kursi-kursi dipenuhi oleh staf berwajah lega.

"Akhirnya...," Ashley menghela nafas panjang. Otot-ototnya mulai sakit, padahal selama bekerja dia tidak merasakan apapun.

"Untung kita punya persedian yang cukup untuk menjamu tamu sampai sore," imbuh yang lain.

"Sebenarnya kalau kita hanya berjualan sesuai jadwal sekolah, kita akan kerepotan dengan sisa jualan. Mungkin kita harus berterima kasih pada hujan badai hari ini," Elize berpikir rasional, senyum puas mengembang di wajahnya, "Selamat, Teman-teman. Keuntungan kita bisa menutupi uang yang hilang kemarin."

Tepukan tangan, sorakan riuh-rendah, hentakan-hentakan kaki, atau pukulan-pukulan bersemangat di meja bervariasi ditunjukkan anak-anak di sana.

"Uang ini akan dikembalikan atau digunakan untuk kegiatan bersama di lain waktu, kurasa tidak ada di antara kita yang mau memikirkan itu sekarang," Elize membungkus rapi uang hasil penjualan mereka di dalam kotak kecil dan menguncinya-bahkan dia sudah menyediakan kunci!-.

Beberapa orang menyambut dengan tawa, sebagian lain hanya tersenyum karena tidak punya tenaga lebih untuk bereaksi lebih.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, aku janji besok kita akan membicarakan soal uang ini. Tidak akan ada yang ditangguhkan," Elize mengakhiri _briefing_ informalnya. Teman-temannya pun mengerti isyarat itu. Mereka bangkit bersusul-susulan, merapikan kursi-kursi kembali, siap pulang dengan puas.

**--HF-Smile--**

_Bayangan hitam itu bernyawa._

Mengendap-endap tanpa suara. Sangat berhati-hati dengan setiap langkahnya meskipun tidak ada siapapun lagi di sana.

_Baiklah,_ memang bukan bayangan. Karena terlalu gelap, apapun mahluk itu, sulit dideskripsikan tegas.

Sosok gelap itu memeriksa sekitarnya sekali lagi, tidak ingin ada 'teman' yang tidak diinginkannya. _'Aman.'_ Suara kaleng loker tidak dapat dielakan, sekecil apapun selalu ada. Namun dalam pikirannya, sedikit suara tidak akan mengganggu keheningan yang telah mencengkram ruang sangat erat.

'_Tidak ada! Aku yakin ada di sini tadi siang,'_ gerak-geriknya semakin panik, mengaduk-aduk isi lokernya dengan membabi buta, _'Tidak mungkin...Di mana?'_

"Mencari sesuatu?"

Suara yang sangat halus pun bisa membunuh..., _mengejutkan_ maksudnya.

Dia tidak akan bersuara dan mungkin segera lari kalau saja 'tamu tidak diundangnya' tidak membawa senter dan menyoroti wajahnya.

Mereka sama-sama bisa melihat apa atau siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau seperti hantu, Eniq, muncul tiba-tiba mengejutkan orang. Kau tidak seharusnya ada di sini," suaranya begitu stabil, dia senang mengatasi kegugupannya.

"Kau juga tidak seharusnya di sini. Sudah hampir setengah jam sekolah ini sesepi kuburan," cahaya kuning yang membias di wajah Eniq membuatnya nampak semakin pucat.

Ketenangan Eniq menginvasi pertahanannya, meskipun begitu, dia tidak mudah terintimidasi. Karena dia lah yang sanggup mengintimidasi orang lain. _Ini akan menjadi pertarungan_. Siapapun yang kehilangan kendali lebih dulu, jelas dia yang kalah. "Aku baru ingat meninggalkan tugasku di loker. Padahal besok harus kukumpulkan. Kau sendiri?" dia mendengus geli, "Alih profesi jadi satpam?"

Ekpresi Eniq tidak berubah, tubuhnya bergeming, senternya tetap menyorot, dia adalah patung batu berwajah mengerikan yang kadang bisa mengerjapkan matanya. "Kurasa begitu."

Dia menutup lokernya, berusaha menyembunyikan apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Dia hanya bersikap preventif terhadap apapun yang berprobabilitas terjadi. Apalagi membiarkan Eniq melihat apa yang tidak perlu dilihatnya. "Tugasku tidak ada di sini. Jadi aku akan pulang, sebaiknya kau juga."

Dia berjalan, merasa sudah cukup jauh dari Eniq, tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya sebagai simbol kemenangan.

"Tunggu! Ada sesuatu jatuh dari tasmu!" langkah-langkah Eniq mendekatinya.

'_Sialan! Apa lagi?_' Dia menggeram dalam hati, tapi tetap bisa berpura-pura terkejut dan berbalik. "O ya? Te-."

Dia tercekat memandang kantung coklat yang sekarang ada di genggaman Eniq.

"Uang yang sangat banyak _ya_?" Eniq tersenyum simpul.

'_Ternyata dia yang mengambilnya! Sejak kapan?' _Dia berpikir keras, dia tidak boleh mengeluarkan sembarang jawaban. Bila dia berpura-pura bodoh; mengambilnya, dan mengatakan baru saja mendapat uang dari kerabat, persentase Eniq menjebaknya sangat besar karena dia tidak pernah menghitung jumlah nominal uang yang ada di dalam sana dan membuat dirinya jelas sebagai kriminal.

_Mengaku adalah tindakan bodoh,'_ dia menyimpulkan, diam terlalu lama juga bisa mencurigakan. Dia tertawa gugup, "Eh? Uang? Aku tidak membawa uang, selain uang untuk naik bus. Mungkin seseorang menjatuhkannya sedari tadi."

Eniq memiringkan kepalanya, "Benarkah? Kupikir ini kantung uangku yang hilang. Tapi aku sempat memeriksa sekilas jumlah uangnya tidak pas. Jadi kurasa ini juga bukan milikku."

"Sayang sekali," wajahnya tampak prihatin. _'Beberapa lembar yang hilang itu ada di kantungku, Bodoh.'_ "Kalau kau bisa menemukannya, mungkin hukumanmu akan diperingan."

Eniq menatap kantung coklat di tangannya, "_Yah..._Aku sempat berpikir begitu," dia menghempaskannya begitu saja kemudian, seolah cuma bungkus makanan yang ada di dalam sana, "tapi aku juga memikirkan lainnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" dia mendengus, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi setengah dewasanya. Dia sudah ada di posisi aman, tidak ada yang menggoyahkannya. Apapun yang ada di dalam pikiran Eniq hanyalah lelucon.

Secarik ketas menjadi topik pembahasan.

'_Lelucon konyol, sudah kuduga,'_ dia memandang kertas di tangan Eniq sekarang.

"Ini kutemukan di kantung celana Greg," Eniq lebih menyodorkan kertas itu, mengisyaratkan dia menanggapinya lebih serius.

Dia membaca pesan singkat di dalam sana, mengerutkan kening sambil membalik-balik kertas itu berharap ada pesan rahasia, tapi nihil. "Cuma ajakan kencan. Seharusnya kau mengembalikan ini padanya."

"Bukan untuknya, kusimpulkan begitu," Eniq mengantungi celananya, kakinya mulai menggaruk-garuk kaki sebelahnya karena mulai merasa tidak nyaman berdiri, "tapi kau."

Tawanya meledak, bergaung di lorong-lorong tanpa penghuni. "Kau tidak waras, Eniq! Dari mana asal pikiran ngawur itu? Kau kelamaan dikurung di panti asuhan sampai otakmu berjamur, _eh_?"

Sinisme yang membuahkan senyum terkulum.

"Itu tulisan Reina, aku tidak ragu," Eniq mengeluarkan sebutir permen, "Keberatan kalau aku memakannya?" Retoris, karena Eniq langsung membuka bungkusnya dan memasukan bentuk bundar licin merah ke dalam mulutnya. Selanjutnya dia bicara tanpa membuka rahangnya, namun masih cukup jelas, "Dia bermaksud memberikan kue kering yang dibuatnya untukmu."

"Gosip yang kau dengar salah. Reina itu menyukai Greg," dia meralat.

Mulut Eniq membentuk huruf 'O', "Yang kuketahui bukan gosip, tapi kenyataan.

"Kenapa kau berpikir demikian?"

"Semua prilaku Reina menunjukannya."

"Omong kosong."

"Reina tidak akan mengamuk kalau kuenya sekedar hasil praktek tata boga, tapi karena itu akan diberikan, benda itu menjadi istimewa." mata besar Eniq tertuju padanya seperti memakunya di tempat, "sementara kau punya niat untuk menjebakku. Tahu aku suka makanan manis, kau menyuruh Greg mengambil kue milik Reina. Setelah menyembunyikannya, kau menggunakan koneksi di kelas untuk menuduhku."

"Kalau aku punya niat seperti yang kau katakan, aku tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan kue itu, langsung saja kumakan. Kalau aku penjahatnya, aku tidak mungkin tetap menyimpan bukti _kan_?"

"Untuk memanfaatkan Greg, dengan memegang kue itu kau bisa mengeksploitasi dirinya. Karena," Eniq menghela nafas, "kau tahu Greg suka Reina. Dia ingin kau mengembalikan kuenya, sehingga rela melakukan apapun."

"Tetap omong kosong," hipotesis Eniq belum cukup menyeretnya, seinchi pun tidak.

"Greg rela keluar dari kelas meskipun sudah membuat tugasnya, karena kau meminjamnya. Kebetulan aku mengetahui fakta itu," Eniq langsung membalas keraguannya. "deduksi ini timbul dari sikap tidak pedulimu. Padahal Greg temanmu, tapi kau, bahkan tidak menanyakan alasannya tidak membuat tugas."

"Menarik, Eniq. Coba kau jelaskan lebih jauh," dia tetap tenang karena masih memegang kunci rahasia. Eniq bertukar pandang dengannya. Eniq pun mengerti mereka sedang bergerak ke jalan berpintu terkunci. Masalah akan terpecahkan, hipotesisnya tepat kalau dia memiliki kunci, atau dengan cara yang lebih frontal, memaksa pemegang kunci membukakannya.

"Pemilihan bendahara untuk festival adalah rancanganmu. Aku hampir menang delapan puluh persen, padahal selama ini aku tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas dan selalu diusir dari kelas. Aku tidak mungkin dipercaya untuk memegang jabatan itu," Eniq kembali merogoh-rogoh kantungnya, menemukan permen kedua, kembali menelannya tanpa basa-basi, "kecuali ada yang mengatur kemenanganku."

"Menggelariku dengan predikat itu adalah awal dari skenario yang lebih besar. Kau menyuruh Greg mencuri uang dari tasku. Kau pikir dengan membuatku kehilangan uang pembendaharaan, aku akan dikeluarkan. Nasibku sedikit lebih beruntung." Eniq merogoh-rogoh kantungnya kembali, tapi dia kehabisan permennya. Dia pun menghentikan usaha sia-sianya.

"Analisa panjang lebarmu memang menarik, tapi _kau _sendiri yang mengubah nasib beruntungmu jadi sangat tidak beruntung," dia menuding hidung Eniq, berkata tajam, "kau memang banyak bicara, tapi semuanya bohong belaka."

"Biar kulanjutkan sedikit lagi," pembawaan Eniq tetap tenang membuatnya sedikit gentar. "Boleh?"

"Akan kulayani sampai kau puas, tapi aku hanya akan menertawakannya."

Eniq menerima tantangan itu dengan terbuka. "Kalau aku dikeluarkan, kau akan mengembalikan kue Reina pada Greg. Tidak ada alasan untukmu memanfaatkannya lagi. Makanya uang itu ada padamu, karena Greg tidak ingin menyimpannya lagi."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang uang di dalam kantung itu tidak sesuai dengan jumlah uang pembendaharaan."

"Aku yakin sisanya ada di suatu tempat pada dirimu. Hari ini kau baru menerima uang itu, tidak mungkin menggunakannya," Eniq menutup hipotesisnya dengan yakin.

Jantungnya, tidak dapat disangkal, berdegup-degup. Wajahnya tidak setenang tadi. Urat-urat di beberapa bagian menegang seperti tali busur. Dia dan Eniq masih dibatasi selapis tembok pertahanan, hanya tinggal _itu_ saja pertahanannya. Tembok yang sedikit tidak masuk akal, sulit disadari orang lain. _Termasuk Eniq_. "Kau boleh mencurigaiku apapun, tapi apa alasanmu menuduhku? Maksudku, apa kau pikir aku punya alasan untuk berbuat begitu?"

Eniq menghela nafas lagi, sedikit percikan menyebabkan api membara. Satu simpul kecil menjala membentuk sengsara. Semua hanya berasal dari simpul terkecil dalam emosi manusia. "Ashley tahu kedekatanku dengan Elize darimu...Kau hanya ingin menjauhkan Elize dariku. Sejujurnya hanya sesederhana itu."

Dia tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Masih mengeluarkan air mata ketika mengatakan, "Menurutmu aku menyukai Elize? Perempuan rewel, berambut seperti singa itu?"

Eniq mengangguk.

"Tidak, Eniq! Kau gila!"

"Untuk membuktikan kegilaanku, biarkan aku memeriksa kantung celanamu," Eniq menatap tajam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sini." biarpun berkata begitu, dia mundur selangkah.

Eniq berjalan mendekat.

_Sialan! Eniq si celaka!_ Dia menjerit histeris, melaju kencang ke arah Eniq dengan kepalan tangan yang sudah siap menyarangkan satu lebaman di rahang Eniq.

Satu detik terlambat bagi kemenangannya.

Eniq berhasil merunduk, mengangkat tinjunya hingga tepat mengenai rahangnya. Tidak ada tenaga yang ditahannya. Dia pun sebenarnya punya pikiran yang sama dengan lawannya, _menjatuhkannya._

_Ya,_ itu yang dilakukannya.

Dia terpental, terhuyung lemas hingga membuat loker di belakangnya menjerit protes. Kemudian punggungnya merosot, terduduk lemas di lantai yang dingin.

Eniq mengebas-ngebaskan kepalan tangannya. Tulang-tulang kerasnya lebih berguna dari yang diperkirakannya. Proporsi tubuh, jelas dia kalah jauh. Tidak ada yang sekurus dia di kelasnya, bahkan mungkin satu sekolah tidak ada yang menandinginya. Semua energi dari manisan itu terakumulasi menjadi tenaga berpikir dan kekuatan untuknya.

Sebenarnya dia menyesal harus bertindak kasar, apalagi ini tindakan kasar pertamanya. Dia menyesal dia akan terus mengingatnya. Tapi dia memiliki obligasi untuk melakukannya berdasarkan mekanisasi pertahanan dirinya, selain refleks.

Dia memeriksa kantung celana kriminal yang sudah sangat lemas. Meskipun sadar kantungnya dirogoh, dia tidak sanggup melawan. Eniq menemukan lembaran uang yang terlipat di sana. Dia tetap berjongkok di sebelahnya untuk memberi sentuhan akhir bagi kemenangan pertamanya, "Supaya impas saja. Hari ini kau sudah menjadi aktor yang baik, Luke."

Eniq menyunggingkan senyum janggalnya untuk terakhir kali, berdiri, membungkuk sekali lagi di dekat bungkus coklat yang dihempasnya tadi, memasukan uang temuannya, kemudian pergi seolah dia tidak pernah ada di sana.

**--HF-Smile--**

Author's note: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...haaah...Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan kasus pertama ini. Chapter ini sangat panjang dibanding biasanya, maaf buat pembaca yang menunggu, saya menulisnya dengan terburu-buru dan di tengah kesibukan yang nyaris memutuskan leher_ (What the...??)_. Semoga tidak mengecewakan pembaca. silakan protes kalau memang ini mengecewakan, SAYA SUDAH SIAP!(bak prajurit di medan perang.)

Oh, tapi ini bukan chapter terakhir. Masih ada satu chapter sebagai penutup dan satu chapter tambahan lagi sebagai cerita tambahan. Harus tetep baca n review y! Jangan mentang-mentang udah tau akhirnya, trus akhirnya ditinggalin...Saya bisa nangis darah kalo gitu!!

Dan saya pun lagi bersiap untuk sekuel _Peter Pan Story_, bagian ke dua. _So, pliz keep in touch with me!_ Kita bertemu lagi di _(Second Part of Peter Pan Story, The World Outside His Window). _nah loh, sudah menunjukkan betapa niatnya saya kan? Judulnya aja udah ada


	11. Chapter 11

**.11.**

Eniq kembali ke kursinya, implisit maupun eksplisit.

Bangku kayu itu sekarang dihangatkan kembali meskipun pada porosnya saja, sang bangku tidak bisa meminta lebih akibat bobot pemakainya yang jauh dari kata ideal.

Kejadian malam di hari berakhirnya festival tidak masuk dalam artikel atau pamflet sekolah apapun, hanya tersebar begitu saja dari mulut ke mulut, dengan penambahan-penambahan bombastis tentunya. Apalah gunanya fakta tanpa bumbu, tetap kurang sedap didengar.

Konon pelaku sebenarnya mendapat skorsing, akan berlanjut ke tahap paling kritis. Tidak ada yang tahu, guru pun tidak pernah membuka mulutnya untuk itu.

Pemain pada 'drama' malam itu memang optimal namun seadanya, mengakibatkan orang 'ketiga' alias penonton yang terlibat secara tidak langsung cuma bisa bersemu merah wajahnya setiap kali melihat sang aktor utama, spesifik saja, dia adalah Elize.

Ketidakpercayaan dan kekecewaan terhempas ke karang, berganti dengan risih dan sedikit harapan mengintip. Harapan untuk segera bicara lagi, dan kali ini, _kali ini_, bila mereka sudah berkomunikasi wajar kembali, Elize tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun, mendeklarasikan Eniq sebagai bagian dari kehidupannya. Maknanya boleh sedikit dipranatakan dalam konteks 'teman'. _Teman saja_. Belum waktunya bagi mereka tiba di persimpangan pubertas. Apa yang mereka perlukan adalah menikmati waktu yang ada.

_Jadi, kapan harapan itu bersambut?_

**--HF-Smile--**

Wendy_, aku adalah _Wendy.

Mantra terucap, namun tidak ada reaksi terjadi sebagai imbalan mantra yang telah tepat disebutkan ketika anak laki-laki itu melintas tepat di hadapannya.

Elize sedang mengantarkan buku tugas di kala istirahat siang. Lorong ruang guru sepi, _siapa juga yang mau berlari-lari di depan lorong dengan konsekuensi berdiri di dalam ruang guru dan dicemooh oleh tua-tua itu?_

Kesempatan datang lalu membuih.

Mantranya tidak ampuh, tidak tepat untuk situasi dan kondisi yang terlanjur menjadi masa lalu. Bahkan orang-orang sudah mulai mendekat pada anak laki-laki itu.

Elize tersisih.

Eniq tetap melintas pergi.

**--HF-Smile--**

_Datang... ...Pecah._

_Gelembung_

_Datang... ...Pecah._

_Lagi_

_Lagi..._

Frustasi.

Satu kata saja untuk menyelesaikan konflik pelik, yang biasa didefinisikan sebagai penghanturan penyesalan, _maaf_.

Entah karena gengsi atau karena penyesalan kelewat mendalam berimplikasi rasa rendah diri, litotes untuk menambal kebolongan itu tidak pernah terucap. _Baiklah,_ bukan litotes. Karena bola 'kesalahan' sepenuhnya ada di tangannya.

Padahal mereka sedang makan siang.

Konsentrasi ke arah lain bisa menyebabkan lidah terbakar.

Elize nyaris memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya setelah rasa tidak masuk akal mampir di lidahnya. Rasa tidak masuk akal tercipta dari racikan cabai overdosis, aglomerasi merica, cuka dan garam yang bisa menyebabkan vitaminosis. _Dia_ lah kokinya. Koki yang pikirannya mengawang-awang di lautan penyesalan diri.

Keseluruhan temannya panik karena tidak menyediakan minuman secukupnya untuk menenangkan Elize.

Akibatnya anak perempuan itu buru-buru melompat dari kursinya, berlari ke salah satu _stand_ terdekat dan memesan segelas besar air suam-suam kuku untuk berdamai dengan lidahnya.

Dia meneguk terburu-buru sambil berjalan, tidak memperhatikan apapun atau siapapun yang mampir ke jangkauan sirkulasinya.

_Sudah bisa ditebak_, dia pun membentur seseorang.

Isi gelasnya muncrat ke seragamnya, bagian depannya nyaris basah sepenuhnya. Untunglah diorama ini terjadi di penghujung musim dingin yang masih ngotot bertahan. Gelasnya sendiri melompat dari tangannya, membuat lantai jadi berbahaya untuk dilalui kaki telanjang atau sepatu bersol tipis.

Dia maupun oang yang tertabrak sama-sama merunduk. Berniat memunguti serpihan-serpihan berbahaya, termasuk bagi jari-jari kecil mereka.

Dan Elize terhenyak.

Ini adalah Eniq. Eniq yang belakangan menyita alam imaginya.

_Ngomong-ngomong soal harapan bersambut?_

Satu kesempatan ini, ucapkan mantranya sekali lagi dengan tepat.

…_Apa mantranya?_

Frustasi kronis menyebabkan meledaknya kelenjar air mata. Elize, dia yakin, ini pertama kalinya dia menangis meraung-raung di sekolah. Hebatnya, dia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Eniq memperhatikan sekitarnya, sekilas langsung kembali ke Elize dengan gelagapan. _Apa dia yang menyebabkan Elize menangis?_ Masalahnya semua orang juga terpaku menatap mereka berdua. "Errr...Eh...Apa kau tertusuk? Per-Permen?"

Cuma orang tolol yang menawari permen pada saat-saat begini. Bahkan biarpun sebenarnya dia brilian. Bicara pembelaan diri, kegugupan bisa mengambil alih kerja otak hingga stadium berat, termasuk di dalamnya orang berotak brilian itu.

_Apa mantranya??_

"_Wendy,"_ Elize terisak-isak dengan dahi, hidung, pipi, kuping memerah.

"?"

"Aku mau menjadi _ Wendy_!"

_Mantranya bukan begitu!_ Dia cuma memelas.

Semua anak melongo, berspekulasi seharunya Elize meminta itu pada orang tuanya untuk mengubah nama di akta kelahirannya. _Siapa pula _Wendy_?_

Koneksi itu bagaikan _line_ telepon, cukup dua orang saja yang mengerti. Gelombang signal itu tersampaikan tepat ke penerima yang juga tepat.

Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat seperti melebarkan sayap, menghilangkan bibir pucat ke balik mulutnya membentuk garis tipis. Namun itu adalah senyum disertai hela menahan lega membuncah di balik rongga dada sempitnya. "_Wendy _adalah peranmu. Tidak mungkin berganti peran di tengah lakon."

Elize mengerjap, menitikan dua bulir air mata lagi, tapi matanya melotot besar menandingi mata besar lawan bicaranya. Tangisnya meledak-_lagi-_, dia menubruk tubuh kerontang Eniq hingga anak itu harus menanggung kiriman banjir dadakan di kaos putihnya. Isak bercampur derai tawa halus, sementara pihak bocah korban pemelukan sepihak cuma bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Walaupun persepsi di setiap kepala kecil situasi di sekitar berbeda-beda, tapi mereka digerakan gelombang positif untuk mulai bertepuk tangan dan bersorak riuh rendah.

_Mantranya tidak manjur._

_Tapi harapannya sudah disambut, _kan_?_

**--HF-Smile--**

_Author's note:_ hehehehe, setelah chap sebelumnya sangat panjang, kembali ke format awal, cukup chap yang _bantet_ saja...hehehe. Lagipula ini adalah _epilogue_, jadi tidak perlu panjang-panjang...iya kan...iya kan_...iya kan??_ (maksa).

Still one chapter to go, Dear Readers! Hehehe, be patience, I'm working on it. But just an addition. But you still need to read it! (maksa lagi).

Saya juga mau verivikasi soal hubungan L dengan Elize. Mereka itu bukan teman biasa, bukan juga TTM, apalagi pacar! Just like i said, Elize is _Wendy_. Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menerjemahkan _Wendy_, tapi yang terdekat adalah _'closest friend'_ menjurus 'ibu'. Nah loh…saya sendiri juga bingung…Tapi memang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Biarlah hubungan mereka itu positif dalam kenegatifan, masif di dalam absurb. Sisanya saya serahkan kepada pembaca_Ciao!_


	12. Why Does He Eat Sweets

_Author's note_: hahahahaha, at last! the additional story has been released!! _senangnya_. Pliz enjoy it with a glass of choco milk, okay?? Update kilat ini karena dukungan dari semua yang sudah membaca cerita ini dengan setia. Saya sangat senang sampai ide terasa mengalir seperti air terjun niagara (okay, hiperbola). But, seriously, those reviews do some magic in me...

A/N : don't forget R&R!

* * *

_**Why Does He Eat Sweets**_

_-Additional Story-_

* * *

Omong kosong kecanduan tanpa alasan. Sekecil apapun, alasan itu ada di _sana_.

Itulah mengapa latar belakang selalu signifikan.

Maka kita kembali ke sana, ke masa jauh sebelum dia terlalu teradiktif oleh mayoritas manis, ke masa ketika wajar bagi anak-anak kecil terpesona dengan datangnya kegembiraan yang diberikan sebutir permen meleleh di pangkal lidahnya.

Menelusuri kembali jejak tipis dalam ingatan seorang bocah yang tidak mengenal wajah rahimnya, _pun_ sel pertama yang menjadikannya.

**--HF-Smile--**

Hari pertama di tahun baru menjadi hari paling menggembirakan bagi anak-anak dalam perlindungan rumah tua itu. Hari ketika penantian mencair menjadi hadiah sederhana berupa pujian dan sekarung mini manisan terbungkus rapi dalam kertas kado metalik.

Penantian bagi anak-anak berkelakuan baik maupun tidak baik dalam sebulan.. Entah kenapa, tapi Suster Hilda yang membuat peraturannya. Pada penghujung tahun, dia selalu membawa dua suster pendamping menemaninya membeli gundukan manisan. Tidak ada yang mengerti alasan di baliknya, tapi ritual ini populer di kalangan anak-anak.

Biasanya malam sebelum pergantian hari ke hari kedua, mereka berkerumun di ruang tamu, di dekat perapian dengan kayu berkeretak, diselubungi tatapan bisu sejuta saksi dalam pigura,untuk memulai ritual mereka.

Ini adalah kali pertama Eniq mengikuti ritual tersebut secara resmi. Dia suka manisan semenjak pertama mengecap rasanya, tapi sekedar suka, _itu saja_. Tidak ada perluasan sempadan. Mungkin di hari-hari yang akan datang, ketika dia sudah bertumbuh semakin besar, manisan bukan menjadi kesukaannya, tapi penopang hidupnya dengan berbagai elemen kimiawi di dalamnya yang membantu otaknya terus bekerja siang malam dengan kekuatan menakjubkan. Esensi sesungguhnya berpotensi hilang seiring bertambah usianya, hanya seutas benang tipis saja tersimpul erat dengan ingatan masa kecilnya yang tidak mungkin dilupakan sehingga esensi itu akan terus bersamanya hingga akhir hayatnya.

Yang menjadikan nilai manisan lebih besar dari otaknya-bagian paling otentik dalam dirinya, selain tingkah laku antiknya-.

Menunggu dengan perasaan gamang bersama teman sepantinya, orang lain mulai tidak bisa bersabar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam tidur, tapi tidak ada gundukan permen dan coklat seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Bahkan suster-suster yang menemani mulai bertatap-tatapan bingung.

Suster Hilda datang bersama Suster Ann. Ekspresi Suster Ann tegang, Suster Hilda juga begitu, tapi tersamar di balik keriput halusnya.

Suster Ann angkat bicara, dia baru saja dari ruang penyimpanan bersama Suster Hilda. Bungkusan segigantis karung permen yang baru saja disimpan satu hari sebelumnya, tidak mungkin tiba-tiba kasat mata, atau ada sepasukan semut menyerbu tumpukan manisan hingga tidak ada satu bungkuspun tertinggal. "Anak-anak, sayang sekali, acara tahunan kita harus dibatalkan. Kalian boleh kembali ke kamar masing-masing." Dia beralih ke Suster Hilda-sementara anak-anak mulai ricuh-, "Ada tambahan Suster Kepala?"

Suster Hilda berdehem, membersihkan kerongkongannya, menjilat sedikit bibir atasnya yang kering, "Kalian boleh tenang. Kalian tidak akan kehilangan hadiah tahunan kalian. Tapi hanya waktunya harus diundur sedikit."

Suster Hilda mengajak kompromi, anak-anak tahu itu, makanya mereka mulai saling menatap dan berbisik-bisik kusyuk dalam pembahasan.

"Kenapa, Suster? Apa mungkin ada anak-anak tetangga yang mencuri permen kami?"

Pertanyaan demikian tetap terlontar meskipun mereka sudah mengangguk-angguk memaklumi.

Suster Hilda berdehem lagi, tidak memverivikasi apapun, tapi jelas menolak ide konyol soal tetangga mencuri permen mereka. Kalau dia membiarkan anak-anak menyimpan pemikiran itu, dia takut besok akan menerima layangan surat kaleng dari ibu-ibu tetangga beserta laporan dari suster ada anak yang kepalanya harus dijahit, "Tentu tidak. Gagasan dari mana itu?"

Anak itu memutar bola matanya, tidak punya dasar kuat sebenarnya, maka dia mencicit, "Iri mungkin?"

Suster Hilda tertawa lembut, "Mereka akan iri kalau setiap tahun kita membagikan selusin baju baru, sepatu boot untuk musim dingin, dan ikat rambut untuk anak perempuan. Kalau permen...," Suster Hilda berhenti untuk membuat anak-anak melihat pemikirannya. Tapi muka-muka polos melongo mereka tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, "hanya akan membuat gigi mereka bolong. Apalagi dengan jumlah _segitu_."

Sang suster cukup memenarik sudut bibir anak-anak hingga lengkung terkritis yang bisa membuat rahang mereka sakit.

Suster Hilda sedang menggiring domba-dombanya kembali ke peraduan, dia melakukannya dengan lancar. Dia tersenyum simpul atas keberhasilannya dan atas keceriaan yang kembali ke wajah-wajah kesayangan hatinya, "Baiklah, Anak-anak! Kembalilah ke kamar kalian, Aku berjanji akan menggandakan permen-permen kalian yang telah hilang."

Seorang anak perempuan menyela sambil terkikik, "Sampai membuat gigi kami berlubang, Suster?"

Suster Hilda menatap anak itu dengan pandangan serius, "Gigi berlubang kurang pantas untuk seorang _lady_. Kau perlu menyikat gigimu dua kali lipat juga."

Anak itu tambah cekikian.

Karpet kepala anak-anak yang duduk bersila mulai bertonjolan membentuk _skyline_ dari perbedaan tinggi mereka ketika mereka mulai bangkit tanpa perasaan kecewa sama sekali. Termasuk Eniq. Perasaannya lebih variatif daripada yang lain, bahkan perasaan itu lebih dominan, _curiga._

Walau begitu, kecurigaannya tidak dapat segera dibuktikan karena dia dikawal seorang suster bersama beberapa anak lainnya.

**--HF-Smile--**

Lampu sepanjang lorong menutup matanya, tidak ada cahaya sepanjang lorong, kecuali di ujung lorong, tepat di dalam sebuah ruangan berdaun pintu lebar, mengukuhkan keutamaannya.

Demi kecurigaannya, Eniq rela tetap memasang mata dan telinga lebar-lebar hingga malam terlalu larut seperti sekarang. Rasa ingin tahunya selalu besar, terutama semenjak dia mulai mengenali dunia dengan inderanya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan intuisinya yang sangat aktif sehingga sering merepotkan suster pengurusnya atau teman sekamarnya-makanya sekarang dia mendapat perlakuan khusus dengan mendapat kamar pribadi-.

Sekali lagi intuisi dan rasa ingin tahunya meminta pembuktian diri.

Eniq mengendap-endap menuju ruangan di seberang sana. Tantangannya adalah tertangkap basah suster yang berjaga malam pada jam-jam tertentu. Namun kekhawatirannya berlebihan, dia tiba dengan aman di ujung lorong.

Tanpa ragu, kepalan seperti jalinan ranting tuanya mengetuk daun pintu di hadapannya.

Dengungan gaung di telinganya hilang bersamaan munculnya Suster Hilda di mulut pintu. Dia menatap Eniq dengan heran, "Seharusnya kau meringkuk di balik selimutmu sekarang, Nak."

Perhatian Eniq jatuh sedikit lebih bawah dari bibir bawah Suster Hilda, dia menemukan noda itu hanya dalam sepersekian detik setelah melihat sosok Suster Hilda-yang bahkan hanya terlihat siluetnya akibat sinar dari belakang kepalanya-,"Malam ini Suster harus sikat gigi lebih keras dari biasanya, _bukan_?"

Suster Hilda hanya bisa terperanjat. Anak ini menangkap ekornya, tiada cara lain selain membawanya masuk ke dalam sarangnya, menyusun kesepakatan darurat. Dia menengok ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan tidak ada yang lain. Merasa mereka hanya berdua, Suster Hilda menggeser tubuhnya sambil berucap pura-pura jengkel, "Kuharap coklat cukup untuk uang tutup mulut."

**--HF-Smile--**

"Matamu awas sekali, Eniq. Dari sekian banyak anak, hanya kau yang menyadarinya," Suster Hilda masih takjub dengan kemampuan pengamatan Eniq.

"Biasanya sehabis makan coklat, tenggorokan akan terasa seret, Suster banyak berdehem saat bicara."

"Apa kau tidak berpikir aku terserang flu?"

"Tidak, orang flu tidak akan menjilat bibirnya. Pasti ada lapisan manis yang membeku di sana."

Suster Hilda menatap Eniq dalam-dalam. Wajah anak ini sangat datar saat menjabarkan analisanya, seolah semua orang mampu berpikir demikian. _'Potensi yang patut diasah',_ pikirnya, "_Okay_, aku menyerah, Nak. Memang aku yang mengambil manisan itu, masih tersisa banyak sebenarnya, tapi aku memang tidak berniat memberikan sisa. Biar anak-anak mendapatkan yang baru, lebih banyak sesuai janjiku."

"Kalau Suster tidak berjanji, mungkin aku sudah cerita ke anak-anak lain," Eniq menyengir.

"Kau akan mendapat uang muka, Pemeras Kecil," Suster Hilda berkata gemas, dia merunduk, mengangkat kantung besar berbahan beludru merah dari kolong mejanya, "tapi kau harus memakannya di sini, karena sekarang kita menanggung dosa yang sama."

Tanpa basa-basi, Eniq meraup segenggam tangannya mampu dari dalam kantung. "Suster bisa mulai dari '_kenapa_'."

Sebelah alis perempuan itu naik, "Bukankah kau meminta terlalu banyak, _eh_?"

"Pencurian besar terencana ini pasti ada alasannya _kan?_"

Suster Hilda tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "Istilah 'pencurian besar terencana' terlalu berlebihan. Baiklah kalau kau belum mau kembali ke kamarmu. Ceritanya cukup panjang dan aku tidak yakin sesuai seleramu."

"Aku ingin tahu," kata Eniq khidmat, setengah suara. Walau mulutnya sedang mengunyah coklat.

Wanita itu ikut mengambil sebatang coklat yang terdiri dari enam bar trapesium, "Dulu suamiku suka sekali manisan, _dulu._"

Eniq berhenti mengunyah, Suster Hilda tahu itu karena Eniq hanya tahu wanita yang menjadi suster tidak menikah. "Aku punya bab kehidupan yang lain. Begitu juga kau seiring panjangnya kau menjalani hidupmu."

"Kalau begitu...Di mana sekarang suami Anda?"

"Dia sudah dua puluh tahun berpulang, sekarang dia hanya ada di hati dan ingatanku."

Eniq membisu lagi. Dia merasa telah membuka luka lama. Dia bisa melihat guratan luka dalam sorotan mata suster kepalanya, Tapi Suster Hilda tidak sepenuhnya berpikir demikian, justru hari ini dia sedang mengenang suaminya. Dia bisa menerawang jauh ke hari-hari mereka bersama. Dia begitu merindukan hari-hari itu karena sudah terlalu lama berlalu namun tidak ada cara untuk kembali ke sana.

"Kau mau melihatnya? Aku masih menyimpan fotonya."

Eniq sebenarnya tidak berharap Suster Hilda melanjutkan, namun dia pun tidak sopan bila menolak. Dia menunggu Suster Hilda membuka kunci laci mejanya, lalu meletakan sebingkai foto tua yang sudah agak buram. Warnanya pun masih putih keabu-abuan. Suster Hilda di sana adalah Suster Hilda sekarang dikurangi keriput di wajahnya, hampir tidak ada perubahan. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang pria besar berseragam tentara lengkap, berkulit gelap, bertubuh tegap, dan wajahnya pasif.

Kalau mau berkomentar, bayangan stereotip Eniq mengenai pria penyuka manis berperut buncit dan berwajah seperti bulan purnama bersinar penuh hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi dia cukup sopan sehingga diam saja.

Suster Hilda tertawa, bukan karena pikiran Eniq muncul di dahinya, tapi karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan reaksi heterogen, namun pola induksinya monoton berulang. Begitulah kecenderungan banyak orang. "Tentara sukarelawan terlalu gagah untuk coklat dan manisan ya?"

Eniq mendengus, menyerah menyembunyikan pikirannya semenjak wanita menjelang tua di hadapannya sudah bisa membacanya.

"Awalnya aku pun tidak percaya. Tapi dia memang bisa menghabiskan setoples besar biskuit coklat dalam sehari. Aku melihat faktanya ketika sudah menikah dengannya," Suster Hilda tersenyum manis, tapi kemudian berubah pahit, "Dua puluh tahun lalu bukan kondisi cukup aman seperti sekarang. Perang pecah. Pemuda-pemuda tanggung seperti kalian dipaksa mengangkat senjata untuk membantu tentara nasional terjun ke medan perang... ...Termasuk Edward." Suster Hilda tersenyum canggung, "Ah, Edward itu nama suamiku."

Eniq tetap mengunyah coklatnya. Dia tidak mungkin merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang tentara sukarelawan sementara gigi susunya saja belum tanggal semua.

"Menang atau kalah, pasukan mundur, benteng baru, menembak, terluka, melukai orang, kesedihan, dan bau kematian selalu menjadi judul utama dalam koran-koran. Semua yang membacanya merinding, berharap segera terbebas dari belenggu peperangan," lagi sorot mata terluka Suster Hilda menyembul ke permukaan, tapi ada satu percikan kenangan yang membuatnya tetap ingin mengingat masa lampau penuh pertumpahan darah, "Tapi tidak akan ada yang pernah mengerti perasaan orang yang terjun ke lapangan tempur. Termasuk aku, Eniq, aku tidak pernah mengerti perasaan Edward."

"Karena aku tidak mengerti, aku menanyakannya pada kali terakhir dia pulang ke rumah. Kataku,'_Edward, kau selalu menghabiskan sejar manisan setiap pulang dari medan perang. __Apa kau selalu memikirkan manisan selama berperang?'_. Pada saat itu Edward tertawa. Lalu menjawab,'_Sebenarnya coklat itu mengandung theobromin yang bisa meningkatkan _mood_. Itu teknisnya. Tapi Aku memakan manisan yang banyak untuk menenangkan hatiku. Untuk mengganti bau darah dan bau mesiu dengan harum masakan rumah yang manis dan menyenangkan. Mengganti jerit kematian dengan tawa bahagia. __Mengganti bunyi letusan dengan musik yang indah. Aku bukannya ingin melupakan orang-orang tidak dikenal yang mati di tanganku. Jujur saja, aku juga tidak tahu kapan peluru bersarang di tubuhku. Hanya saja aku tidak tahan, Hilda. Aku akan gila bila terus mengingatnya.'_."

Suster Hilda bercerita seolah dia masih berada di ruang tamunya, bersama Edward dan bercakap-cakap dengannya. Setiap detilnya masih lekat di ingatannya. Tidak mungkin dia lupa, karena setelahnya Edward tidak pernah lagi kembali padanya. "Pada saat itu aku mengerti beban yang ditanggungnya lebih berat daripada sekedar orang-orang yang bersembunyi dari kericuhan dan kerusuhan perang. Hanya dua cara untuk melindungi diri, Eniq. Lari bersembunyi, atau balik menyerang. Sepertinya cara kedua terdengar lebih monumental, tapi bisa membuat jiwa tertekan."

Suster Hilda menggigit sebongkah trapesium coklat, mengenyamnya sambil membisu. Menunggu coklat itu mencair di lidahnya dan menelusuri kerongkongannya. Air matanya nyaris menetes dari matanya yang berkaca-kaca, "Setelah menunggu dua tahun, menanti kepulangan Edward tanpa kabar apapun. Seorang kurir dari kemp garis terdepan datang, mengabari fakta yang membuat hidupku berubah sepenuhnya. _Edward tewas_."

Eniq bahkan tidak bisa menelan ludahnya. Terlalu terpaku pada Suster Hilda. Suster kepala yang selama ini dikenalnya adalah wanita tua baik hati yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah seperti membalikan telapak tangan. Dia begitu penyayang, ketulusan hatinya tidak ada yang meragukan. Dia selalu menjadi penengah, pendengar yang baik bagi pertengkaran anak-anak-yang sekarang kedengaran konyol-.

_Siapa yang pernah mendengarkan isi hatinya?_

"Hari itu, aku makan coklat sangat banyak. Berharap theobromin bisa menyelamatkanku dari keputusasaan. Namun semua coklat hari itu terasa," Suster Hilda menggigit bibirnya, rasa itu seolah mampir kembali ke lidahnya, sekali lagi membiarkan dia mengecap kehilangan terdalam, "_pahit_."

Eniq memperhatikan Suster Hilda menyeka air matanya yang belum sempat jatuh. Wajah berduka citanya berganti senyum kecut dipaksakan. "Sebenarnya hari pertama di awal tahun adalah hari di mana aku menerima kabar kematian Edward. Aku hanya ingin semua anak-anak selalu bahagia di setiap awal tahun, tidak merenung dan berduka seperti aku. Karena kalau aku melihat wajah-wajah bahagia kalian, aku mendengar tawa Edward bergema kembali di telingaku. Dan aku senang mengingatnya."

"Ah, tapi hari ini aku egois. Aku sangat merindukan pria tua itu-kalau dia masih hidup sampai sekarang, pasti dia sudah tua _kan_?-Jadi aku melampiaskan dengan memakan manisan banyak-banyak," tawanya pun tetap terdengar dipaksakan.

Suster Hilda menghela nafas. Akhirnya dia menceritakan masa lalu yang selalu disimpannya rapat-rapat. Lucunya, teman berceritanya adalah anak yang belum genap sepuluh tahun. "Aku hanya sedang mengenang masa lalu, mengerti? Ini sekedar cerita, rahasia yang kubagikan dengan seorang teman. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau menyimpannya dalam hati. Aku ingin Edward hidup di dalam hatimu juga."

Eniq mengangguk dalam penuh penghormatan. Edward mungkin ada dalam ingatannya setelah mendengar kisah lain Suster Hilda, tapi wanita tua itu terasa makin dekat dengannya. Wanita tua itu yang pasti akan ada dalam memori dan hatinya.

Suster Hilda terperangah melihat jarum pendek pada jam mejanya sudah menunjuk angka satu. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Eniq. Sekarang sudah terlalu larut."

Eniq menurunkan kakinya, telapaknya langsung tersengat material berbeludru karpet. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya tetap di sana seperti ada batu berat di pangkuannya. "Suster," dia memanggil pelan.

Suster Hilda menatapnya dengan senyum tanda tanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan menemani Suster makan manisan sebanyak-banyaknya setiap awal tahun," Eniq berkata pelan, namun sama sekali tidak ragu dengan tawarannya.

Suster Hilda nyaris tertawa, dia membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, "Kau ingin tetap memerasku setiap tahun walaupun sudah mendengar ceritaku? Kau benar-benar setan cilik!"

Eniq memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum kekanakan-meskipun tetap aneh dilihat-, "Aku tidak takut gemuk."

Tubuh Suster Hilda terhempas ke sandarannya, tidak bisa menahan tawanya sampai air matanya mengalir. "Astaga! Aku tidak percaya, aku punya rapat tahunan pemegang saham manisan dengan setan cilik ini," kata Suster Hilda setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya, bekas-bekas kerutan akibat senyum lebar sulit menghilang sekarang. Tapi tidak apa-apa, itu adalah bekas-bekas kebahagiaan.

Eniq sudah melempar batu di pangkuannya sekarang. Dia bisa kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan lega. Dia berhenti sekali lagi tepat ketika dia akan menyusup keluar dari bukaan pintu yang hanya disesuaikan dengan ketebalan tubuhnya. Hanya kepalanya yang menyembul ke dalam, memperhatikan Suster Hilda masih ada di tempatnya, jelas matanya mengantar kepergian anak itu. "Suster, apakah manisannya masih terasa pahit?"

Suster Hilda tersenyum penuh rasa syukur, "Aku berhutang padamu."

Eniq mengembalikan sebuah senyum ke arah Suster Hilda untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ini adalah rahasia Suster Hilda. Namun bukan lagi miliknya sendiri, tapi juga menjadi milik Eniq.

Kenapa mereka mengkonsumsi manisan secara abnormal?

_Ini rahasia mereka berdua._

**--HF-Smile--**


End file.
